Lone Wolves
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: AU; A boy with a speech impediment, a jealous child, a misunderstood lone wolf, and a juvenile delinquent; all outcasts in their own way, and all start to find, despite prejudice and bullying, exactly where they belong.
1. Ren Mihashi

This is generally where I put the disclaimer line, but, first things first…

WARNINGS!

This story deals with some very serious issues, such as bullying, prejudice, abuse, and suicide. Though I tried to write it artfully, if any of that disturbs you, DO NOT READ.

These are all extremely serious issues that should not be taken lightly, so the rating of the story is "M" (for Mature), as well as for language.

There might be some OOCness in the fic due to situations I created for the sake of the story, but I tried to keep them as IC as possible despite the AU situations.

It's slightly Abe-centric, particularly in later chapters, but deals with other characters, too. Honestly, I was going to try and work in the Nishiura team, but they just didn't quite make the cut or the theme of the story.

So, this story has four central characters:

Ren Mihashi, Shuugo Kanou, Takaya Abe, and Motoki Haruna.

Yes, I sometimes use Japanese words (I try not to), but only when I can't seem to find another substitute word in English that will have the same meanings and emotions. It's hard to explain, but the Japanese put a lot more emotion into their expressions, so it's easier for me to pick up on that and express it in return.

There are no pairings (they're in their fifth year of primary school, and have other things to worry about), and I'd call this more of a "slice of life" story than anything else. I think my purpose in writing this was to mostly raise awareness of some subjects that should really be addressed more often than they are.

Finally…I don't own Ookiku Furikabutte or its characters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Lone Wolves<span>

Chapter 1: Ren Mihashi

"Morning, Ren!"

Ren Mihashi was slightly on the short side, but mostly average height for eleven years old. Since it was late summer, he wore a light yellow t-shirt that seemed to accent his light brown hair and hazel eyes. It was unusual for someone in Japan to have that sort of coloring, but it happened once in a while. He wore a pair of light khaki cut-offs and a pair of socks and white sneakers. His brown knapsack was on his back as he smiled at his friend.

"Shuu-chan! M-morning!" Ren waved.

Shuugo Kanou was slightly taller than Ren, but not by much, and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of dark khaki shorts with socks and blue/white sneakers. He, too, had his bookbag on since they had school that morning.

The two met in first grade, and then later found out that they lived on the same block. So, they walked to and from school every day. They didn't wind up in the same class until this year, their fifth year of primary school, but that didn't stop them from hanging out together.

"Did you do the science homework?" Shuugo asked.

Ren nearly froze, mid-step, but somehow stumbled his way on. "We had…science homework?"

Shuugo laughed. "Yea. We did. You forgot again?"

Ren whimpered in response.

Shuugo chuckled again. "Don't worry…I think our teacher is used to you not doing your homework by now."

Ren scowled slightly, though it looked more like a pout. "That doesn't…help."

"No worries, no worries!" Shuugo grinned. "I'm sure there are others that didn't do the homework, either!"

"Like…Abe-kun?"

Shuugo scowled. "I'd be surprised if _that_ guy even takes his own tests."

Ren blinked. "I…don't think…Abe-kun is a…bad person…"

"He gets into fights all the time, and never gets punished for it!" Shuugo huffed as the two approached the school. "He's a delinquent! How he manages to pass his classes, I don't know!"

Ren decided to drop it, since he learned quickly at the beginning of the year that the topic of the boy that sat next to him in the back was a sore one for Shuugo.

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback; Beginning of the Year-<em>

"We're…in the same…class, Shuu-chan!" Ren cheered as the two walked into the building.

"I know!" Shuugo was too excited to stop Ren from repeating this fact for the umpteenth time. "Maybe we'll get to sit next to each other!"

Seating was like a lottery system, as kids drew a number and then went to the corresponding desk from the diagram drawn on the chalkboard. Some teachers did it differently, but for the most part, they all had plans for when the classes changed and a new batch of students would come in. Most teachers moved with the students, but that only applied for two-year interims with their current school. As such, they had a new teacher that would be their teacher for fifth and sixth grade.

"I hope…so…too!" Ren proclaimed. Yes, it was a lottery, but that didn't mean that he couldn't hope. It was the first time he would be in the same class as Shuu-chan, after all!

Shuugo stopped outside the door that read "5-B". "Well, ready, Ren?"

"Yea!" Ren chirped.

Shuugo grinned, then slid open the door.

The classroom was already starting to fill up, as friends were meeting with each other and determining that they were in the same class.

The two boys stepped in, and Ren practically froze.

"What…?" Shuugo followed his gaze, then frowned deeply. "Hatake…"

Ren nodded nervously and pointed to the taller boy that stood next to the slightly heavyset one named "Hatake". "A-and…Hiiragi-kun…too…"

"Che…two of them in the same room. Teachers weren't smart this year determining the classes." Shuugo nearly cursed when he saw two of the three bullies. It had only been Atsushi Hatake up until two years ago, but then Hiroshi Hiiragi joined him, and Masao Yoshi after that.

Shuugo grabbed Ren's hand and pulled him away from the two boys. "At least Yoshi doesn't seem to be with them. We can deal with two out of three of them in the classroom. The teacher will be here, too."

Ren nodded robotically, then nearly stumbled when Shuugo came to a sudden halt on their way to the back of the room to avoid the two bullies. "Shuu-chan?"

"Abe."

Ren peered around his friend to see what caused such a reaction. It was a boy that he had never seen in any of his classes before, though he did sometimes see the boy for physical education when the classes were combined during Sports Day.

The boy was average height, though also perhaps also on the short side like Ren, with unruly black hair and steel-blue eyes. He wore a navy blue short-sleeve collared shirt that had a darker stripe in the middle, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Shuu-chan?" Ren questioned again. "Who…is that?"

Shuugo tugged Ren towards the front of the room. "Abe Takaya…he's a delinquent, always getting into fights, and the worst thing is, he _never_ gets in trouble for them! He can fight on school grounds and never get even a detention! He doesn't acknowledge anyone else, either…he's a stuck up ice prince that thinks he's better than everyone else!"

Ren was surprised to hear his friend's rant, as usually, Shuugo didn't complain this much about one person…Hatake notwithstanding.

Shuugo leaned up against a desk at the front of the room. "He's sarcastic, and just generally has a nasty personality. He used to hang out by himself in first grade, but started to fight back in second grade, and seems to like being physically violent. Nobody can ever tell what he's thinking, and he has a sharp tongue as well. Yet, somehow…"

Ren sat on a seat opposite his friend.

"…somehow, that good for nothing is always at the top of the class in exam scores! He probably has someone else do his homework for him, and pays someone to give him the test answers beforehand." Shuugo scowled. "Stay away from him, Ren. He's strange. At least with Hatake, we _know_ he's a bully…Abe is a mystery."

Ren nodded fervently, though he spared a glance at the lone boy that sat and stared out the window with a bored expression. _He does look a bit scary…well, I'll just stay away from him like Shuu-chan said. No problems, that way._

Of course, the seating roulette had other opinions, and Shuugo later ranted at lunch that Abe must have rigged the system.

Oh, sure, neither Shuugo nor Ren were anywhere near Hatake or Hiiragi, but Abe wound up seated next to the window in the very back…and Ren had the seat next to him.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"…are you listening, Ren?"<p>

Said boy blinked a couple times, and realized that they were now in the classroom. "I…"

Shuugo chuckled. "Spaced out again? Can't you save that for class time?"

Ren flushed, and exclaimed in a scandalized tone, "Shuu-chan!"

Shuugo laughed. "Sorry, sorry. So, talk to you again during physical education, then?"

"Okay. Then…lunch…"

"Yep! Don't get bitten!" It was a joke Shuugo started when he lost his protest about Ren's seating number.

Ren laughed and nodded, then headed to his seat.

As usual, Takaya was already at his desk, and as usual, just staring out the window.

Ren didn't mind; Takaya was an enigma, and was thus scary. _As long as he doesn't pay attention to me, I'm fine with that._

Most of the chatter was dying out, as kids either talked to whomever they had ended up sitting next to or were forced into silence from being separated from their friends.

Ren put his bag on the hook on the desk. _Come to think of it…I've never seen Abe-kun with any friends. Even Hatake-kun talks with Hiiragi-kun. Abe-kun is the only one I've never seen interact with someone…_

It was puzzling, but Ren's attention was quickly diverted when the teacher walked in.

Their teacher this year, Kumiko Oki, was fairly nondescript, and was easily flustered; something that Hatake and Hiiragi sometimes pushed their luck with and were often scolded by Shuugo. She had a son that was also in their grade, but a different class.

After rising and bowing, it was right into the lesson. From the back, Ren could see Hatake and Hiiragi passing notes to each other since there were only a couple students between them, and those two students didn't want to have the wrath of either bully on their hands by refusing.

There was a status-quo in the classroom with how it functioned; Hatake and Hiiragi would act out, Shuugo would yell at them, then the class would go back to normal. Oki tried to scold sleeping kids or those not paying attention, but didn't often catch all of them.

Ren knew this furthered Shuugo's anger towards Takaya, since the boy rarely ever took notes and either stared out the window or just stared blankly at the board. Today, it was the former.

Apparently, however, Oki was trying to become a more confident teacher, and had enough of her class' antics.

"Hatake-kun! Hiiragi-kun! Don't pass notes in my class!"

Ren blinked in surprise. The two bullies passed notes often, but were rarely pointed out for it because then, they would take out their anger on the teacher during the next class or the next day. _Sometimes, I wonder about Oki-sensei…is she trying to make herself a target, or is she trying to gain control of the class?_

The latter would be a nice change.

Hatake and Hiiragi acted repentant, but anyone near them could catch the anger in their eyes and bodies, and knew that their teacher was in for some disruption in the near future.

Then, something unthinkable happened.

"Abe-kun! The chalkboard is not out the window, but at the front of the room! Eyes forward, young man!" Oki certainly had enough with how lax she was about the troublemakers in her class. She was the teacher, so she was responsible for discipline. Sure, she never had a class with quite so many kids that were naughty, or sought revenge, but she was slowly learning.

Takaya, for his part, actually ignored the teacher. His gaze flickered to her, then back out the window.

Ren glanced briefly at Shuugo, who was a couple rows up. _If he holds his pencil any tighter, it'll break…_then, he looked back over at Takaya nervously. _Oki-sensei may be lax in her rules, but she's getting better…I don't understand how he can just ignore an adult like that._

Oki clenched her teeth. "Abe-kun! I, as well, am not out the window!"

This time, Takaya didn't even spare her a glance.

Whispers went up around the class about how Takaya was all but snuffing the teacher.

Oki slammed her hand down on her desk, which startled some kids in the class, particularly those in the front row. "Abe-kun! Either eyes front or out in the hall!"

At first, a hush fell over the class.

Then, Takaya closed his eyes and stood up.

Ren tensed as the other walked behind his desk, hands in his pockets, towards the opposite wall.

"What are you doing?" Oki demanded.

Takaya, who had opened his eyes, regarded her with a bored expression. "Going out in the hall."

Oki obviously didn't know how to respond, and was flustered at the situation.

Ren swore he heard a 'snap' sound from Shuugo's desk, and wondered if the boy's pencil had finally met its demise.

"Sensei, are you sure about sending _Abe_ out in the hall?" Hatake spoke loudly as said boy passed by his desk. "He might skip out and not come back!"

A collective cringe ran through the classroom. Hatake was an equal-opportunity bully, but focused primarily on Ren and, when he could, Takaya.

The cringe came again when Takaya stopped walking.

Then, Takaya smirked, which freaked out the students in the first couple rows that were able to see him. "Skip out? Don't lump me in with trash like you."

Oki stammered to try and get control of the situation, but Hatake's voice was louder.

"What was that, freak?" Hatake slammed his hand down on his desk as he stood up. Between being called out for passing notes and this, he was obviously at the end of his short rope.

Takaya shrugged. "Is your hearing bad? I said, don't lump me in with _trash_ like _you_."

There were some cries of alarm as Hatake stormed over and grabbed Takaya by the shoulder and spun him around, knuckles clenched to the point where they were white.

Takaya just looked at him impassively.

Hatake's eyes narrowed. "You…freaking retard! Looking at people like they're beneath you…when you're just a freaky loner!"

Takaya actually snickered coldly. "Hah? Freak? Retard? Is that the extent of your vocabulary? If that's all you have to say, you should sit back down. I'm on my way out into the hall, after all."

"You…son of a…!" Hatake started, but was interrupted.

"Hatake-kun! Let him go this instant!" Oki had finally made her way over, and had her eyes narrowed at them.

Hiiragi had gotten up to help pull Hatake away, as well. "Chill, dude…I wanna cream him, too, but not in class."

Hatake trembled in repressed anger, while Takaya still didn't appear phased. Finally, he let go of Takaya's shirt.

A collective, silent sigh was breathed from the room.

Ren was one of those that did so.

"Abe-kun, back to your seat. Hatake-kun, out in the hall."

Hatake's jaw all but dropped. "What! But…!"

"Now!" Oki pointed.

"Why!" Hatake demanded.

Ren could see Shuugo's expression, and it frankly scared him. _Woa…he looks really angry…_

Then again, it seemed as if Takaya was walking away without punishment once again, so no wonder why his friend was upset.

Takaya, meanwhile, had already walked past Hatake and back to his seat.

"You were about to start a fight, that's what! No matter what he says, you shouldn't let yourself get so upset!" Oki indicated to the door. "If I sent the both of you out there, it would turn into a fight."

Ren fiddled with his pencil. _At least she understands the dynamics…_

Hatake pushed Hiiragi off of him, then stormed over to said door. "Fine! But you know, it's not fair! Everyone knows that!" He paused at the door, then pointed at Takaya, who had resumed his air of indifference. "Watch your back, Abe!"

With that and a loud "SLAM!", Hatake was out the door…and probably wasn't coming back, since Takaya did happen to be right in his assessment of Hatake's class skipping.

Ren said nothing as he slumped over his desk. _The lesson is resuming…Shuu-chan looks like he wants to hit someone. It's not the first time something like this has happened. Abe-kun somehow manages to avoid punishment often._

He shook his head quickly, and looked at the board. _Better not think about it. By physical education, Shuu-chan should be a little calmer, and then we can have fun, then hang out during lunch and forget about it for now. It has nothing to do with us…just a typical day in the fifth grade, really._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Shuugo Kanou

Standard disclaimers apply.

Obviously, I use mostly first names for this story. The reason why it jumps between "Takaya" and "Abe" in this chapter is because some of it is from Shuugo's POV even though it's not in first person.

No major warnings for this chapter; this one deals with some school bullying.

I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but "sensei" means "teacher".

Suffixes like "-kun" are typically used by kids or teens addressing other kids or teens of their age group (or older teens and adults addressing younger kids).

Suffixes like "-chan" are used when addressing girls, little kids, or close friends.

Suffixes like "-san" are used when addressing adults or someone older (or wiser) than the speaker.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Shuugo Kanou<span>

Shuugo idly tapped his pen against his notebook. It was another day, and another gray hair for the teacher. Today hadn't been that bad thus far, but they were only two subjects in, so it was difficult to tell.

Hatake hadn't acted up yet, which put Shuugo on alert. Typically, Takaya wasn't one to purposely act up in class, but Shuugo was overly conscious of him.

Ren told him that once, and he dismissed it as the boy imagining things.

However, if he was honest with himself, he knew it was the truth.

There were different reasons he couldn't stand Hatake and Takaya; Hatake's because he was a bully, and Takaya because he felt that said boy got away with too much.

Shuugo huffed. _Really…just where do those two think they are? A playground? Hatake treats school like a joke, and Abe treats everyone like they're below him._

It made him angry, and he had to take a couple calming breaths right then and there.

If someone asked Ren, the boy would stammer out that Shuugo was a nice, calm person that dislikes fighting and bullying.

That was all.

Ren had an ability to see only the good side of someone, or only talk about the good sides of people. If Abe and Hatake _had_ good sides, Shuugo bet that Ren would find something to compliment _them_ about.

However, Shuugo wasn't always composed, and he knew it. Stressful situations were a lot on his nerves, and he could sometimes panic in them. He tried his very best in school, but no matter what, couldn't seem to pull in front of his genius little brother.

Shuugo jotted down another note. _He's nine and he goes to cram school already…the only thing the brat can't do is sports. At least I have him beat, there._

The boy chewed on the end of his pen as he tossed thoughts of his brother out of his mind, and tried to focus on class.

That was hard to do when Hatake and Hiiragi hadn't pulled their daily "fluster Oki-sensei" yet, so he was alert for that. He would get in the middle of that, but if Abe was involved like that time a week ago, he stayed out of it only because he knew that he might try and hit the sarcastic bastard if he interfered.

Hatake had taken a couple hits from him, but mostly, Shuugo tried to use words to take down his opponents since he wasn't a barbarian, thank you very much. _Come to think of it, that was how I met Ren…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback; First Grade-<em>

Shuugo liked Nishiura Elementary School so far. The teachers were nice, and the other kids weren't too bad. There was that one loudmouthed kid, Abe-something, but he didn't really bother anyone, though Shuugo often heard that the janitor had to pull him out of lockers.

He considered going up to the other boy, but it really wasn't who he was to make friends easily.

That was probably the biggest drawback in school, and that was friends.

Some of the kids knew each other from preschool, but Shuugo had lived in Gunma during his preschool years, and thus, didn't know anybody here in Saitama.

Sure, he found some kids to play ball with, since catch was his favorite thing to do, but he still didn't have anyone to hang out with at the park with, or anything like that.

He was half considering going up to that Abe kid, who was on a swing by himself, when he heard commotion from nearby on the playground, behind a grove of trees.

Their school was lucky enough to have a swing set and small jungle gym, though most kids still preferred to play some sort of sport on the field.

Shuugo was a curious boy, and always dead set on justice. Someone stole an eraser? The entire class would know about it in seconds.

That was who Shuugo Kanou was, and he wasn't about to change.

So, that's what prompted him to go over to where he heard the crying. To his surprise, he saw two kids there.

One was big, and if Shuugo hadn't seen him during the entrance ceremony, he would have thought that the slightly pudgy boy was in his second year. The other was much smaller, and was trembling and crying as he sat curled on the ground. He had oddly colored hair for a Japanese boy, though these days, brown wasn't _too_ uncommon.

The pudgy boy was laughing and kicking dirt on the smaller one, who was stammering pleas for him to stop.

"Aw, does the crybaby want me to stop?" the pudgy boy laughed, and kicked more dirt at the smaller. "Can't hear ya!"

Indeed, the smaller was sobbing too hard by now to even get out his pleas.

"Hey, that's enough!" Shuugo stomped over to where they were.

"Huh? Who're you?" the pudgy boy blinked stupidly at the newcomer.

The crying boy sniffled, and risked opening a hazel eye when he realized he wasn't being pelted by dirt anymore.

Shuugo stood up to his full height, which wasn't much seeing as how he was only six years old. "Kanou Shuugo! Six years old, class 1-A! Who are _you_?"

The pudgy boy crossed his arms defiantly, but still answered, "Hatake Atsushi, class 1-C."

"Hatake, then…stop picking on that kid!" Shuugo pointed to the trembling boy on the ground.

Hatake stared a moment, then laughed. "Really? You want me to _stop_? Have you heard this freak-o _talk_? He s-stammers l-like th-this, and pauses weirdly! He's _weird_!"

"So? That dun give you the right to kick dirt on him!" Shuugo put his hands on his hips and gave his best disapproving scowl to the other boy.

"You'd laugh, too! Hey, weirdo…say some'n!" Hatake snickered at the downed boy.

Said boy only whimpered fearfully.

"That's enough!" Shuugo interrupted before Hatake could kick more dirt. "If you dun stop, I'll get a teacher!"

"You a tattletale?"

"Maybe I am!" Shuugo stuck out his tongue, then continued, "I'm not a monkey, so I don't hit or fight. But I still have ways of making you stop."

Hatake made a "tch" sound, but the threat of a teacher's presence was enough to get him to back off. Without another word, he turned and stormed away, angry at being denied his prey.

Shuugo watched him go, then let out a breath of relief. "Whew…I was scared he was going to start hitting me!"

A sniffle interrupted his musings.

"Oh! You okay?" Shuugo asked the boy as he knelt down.

"Y-yea…thanks…" the other stammered.

"Did he hit you?"

The other boy shook his head 'no'. "Just…kicked dirt…on me…"

Shuugo tilted his head. The boy _did_ have a strange way of speaking, and paused at the weirdest moments. Over the years, Shuugo learned something called "tact", but at the moment, he was six years old, and lacked it. "Why do you talk like that?"

The boy didn't seem too bothered by the question. In fact, he looked almost happy at being asked. "My…mom…says it's…a…speech…im-pe-di-ment." He had to slowly say the last word to get it out right.

"Oh!" Shuugo had no clue what that was, but figured that it must mean that the other couldn't help the way he talked. He even asked about that.

The hazel-eyed boy nodded.

Shuugo smiled and stood up, then offered his hand. "Well, I don't mind. You prolly already heard, but my name is Kanou Shuugo. What's your name?"

"Mihashi…Ren…" said boy blushed a bit, but accepted the hand up.

Shuugo beamed. "Cool! So, I can call you Ren? Or Ren-Ren?"

Ren turned red at the latter. "N-not…that!"

Shuugo blinked.

"My…cousin…calls me…Ren-Ren. It's…really…embarrassing…"

Silence.

Then, Shuugo laughed. "Awesome! Okay, just 'Ren', it is!"

Ren fidgeted, then looked up. "U…m…"

"Yea? You can speak freely around me. I'm not gonna hurt ya!"

Ren smiled. "Kay! Um…can I call…you…Shuu-chan…then?"

"Kinda babyish, but…if it makes you happy, sure!"

Ren beamed so brightly that he could have lit up the classroom.

It was infectious, and Shuugo found himself smiling in agreement.

It was later on that the two found out they happened to live on the same block, and that ironically, Shuugo used to live across the street from Ren's older cousin, Ruri.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"…-chan! Shuu-chan!"<p>

Shuugo blinked and looked up into the puzzled face of his best friend. A glance around the classroom told him nobody was there. "…huh?"

"It's time for…physical…education…" Ren smiled.

Shuugo sighed. "I spaced out again…can I borrow your notes?"

Ren froze and did a good impression of a goldfish.

Shuugo sighed again. "Never mind…I forgot who I was talking to."

Ren pouted. "That's…mean, Shuu-chan!"

"But correct, no?"

Ren laughed. He was already dressed for physical education, in the white t-shirt and blue shorts they were given. Since the weather was warm, they wore shorts rather than the pants, and t-shirts instead of long sleeve shirts. "Hurry…up!"

"Yea, yea…"

It didn't take Shuugo long to change, then he and Ren quickly ran out of the classroom to join up with the rest of the class, who were already on the field.

Thankfully, they managed to get into the very back, so Oki didn't realize that they had been lagging.

Both boys exchanged grins of relief.

Then, they were divided up into teams for soccer. They had been going over drills of passing and shooting, as well as dribbling, but today, they would finally get to play.

"Che…we're on different teams," Shuugo cursed.

Ren shrugged. "Could be…worse."

"Yea…I could have wound up with Abe on my team, and you could have gotten Hatake and Hiiragi on yours." Shuugo was at least grateful that Abe wasn't on his team, though he wasn't thrilled to be with Hatake and Hiiragi.

Ren waved, and Shuugo watched him go off to join his team. _I'll have to keep an eye on him to make sure Hatake doesn't check him. Abe's a jerk, but at least he doesn't go out of his way to bully people like Hatake does._

* * *

><p>The game actually went quite well in the beginning. Oki had wised up a bit, and didn't allow Hiiragi and Hatake on the field at the same time, in the least, since she was responsible for subbing kids out so they all had a turn to play.<p>

Shuugo could see Ren wasn't very good at soccer, but he was still having fun, and his energy and agility put him in a wing position. The team was very strategic, actually, starting with having Abe as a forward. Most kids in the class were afraid of Abe's attitude, and got out of the way when he had the ball.

Hatake, on the other hand, their team had voted for defense because he had poor control with the ball. Shuugo was on offense, and mostly stood around, bored, since the ball seemed to stay in their defense line.

Much to Shuugo's chagrin, Abe wasn't subbed out as of yet, though about four people already had been. He and Ren managed to stay in for a while, but then again, most kids didn't want to play wing positions; they wanted to be forwards. Some were even interested in being goalkeepers, so they were subbed out on occasion.

Shuugo watched Ren feed the ball to Abe. _I don't like that Ren is giving the ball to him, but they __**are **__playing their positions. As usual, Abe doesn't even seem to be trying. Yet…_

Yet, said boy could get past their defensive line easily. Some of the kids on the field actually played on soccer teams, and even they had trouble getting the ball from Abe.

Shuugo watched as one of said boys attempted to block Abe. If he was honest with himself, Shuugo would have admitted that he was impressed with Abe's moves.

Abe had pulled the ball behind him and kicked it to the side, then spun with it and got around the kid, who was stunned at the move. Sure, some kids faked out by going from one side or the other, but none really used any complicated moves.

Shuugo clenched his hands into fists. _Show off…that's all he does. Show off like some king…_

Hatake attempted a slide tackle, but to his, and Shuugo's, surprise, Takaya just jumped it and kept the ball with him. It was a move that they sometimes saw the junior high kids do, but not an elementary school student that didn't have any formal coaching.

Hatake's face heated up, and he quickly got back to his feet and grabbed the back of Abe's shirt. When he was thrown off, his anger took over, and he leapt and tackled Abe.

Even Shuugo was surprised by the violent move. Sure, Hatake sometimes physically checked Abe and Ren, but had never taken it this far.

Oki blew the whistle as both boys landed, Hatake on top of Abe, and slid a bit.

"Heh…" Hatake grinned triumphantly. "Not such a big-shot now, are you?"

Shuugo sighed. _There he goes, starting things again. Next thing that we'll know, they'll be brawling in the field. _

Takaya, though, just clenched his hands into fists. "Get off."

"Huh? I can't hear you with your face in the dirt down there!" Hatake laughed at Takaya's plight.

Takaya made a grunting noise, then attempted to throw Hatake off of him. "Are you deaf? I said _get off of me_, baldy!"

Hatake colored at the insult that made some kids around them snicker. A glare to them quickly made them stop.

"Hatake-kun! Get off of him this instant!" Oki had finally gotten over by then, and pointed to the grass on the other side. "Right now!"

For a moment, Shuugo thought that Hatake wasn't going to listen.

"If you don't move, it'll be a detention!" Oki pulled out the big guns. "I've had it with your attitude, Hatake-kun! This behavior stops right _now_! You've interrupted the game for your classmates!"

Hatake spat a curse, but did as was instructed and got off of Takaya.

Oki didn't relent, and started to lecture Hatake on the dangers of what he had just done.

Shuugo crossed his arms. _As much as I wanna see Hatake get what's coming to him, don't forget about Abe, too, sensei! He was starting to instigate a fight by calling names!_

His attention was cut when he noticed that Ren had inched closer to where Abe was slowly sitting up. _Hey, hey…get away from him, Ren!_

Though they had all been ordered by Oki to stay put, Shuugo got up and started to head over. _He's dangerous when he's angry, Abe is! You idiot…!_

"Does it…hurt?"

Shuugo was close enough to hear the question, and came to a stop, confused.

Takaya had his gaze averted, but now that Shuugo looked, the boy clutched slightly at his right knee, which was red from swelling and blood. His elbows were much better off, though they were also scraped.

Shuugo interrupted before Takaya could open his mouth. "Don't you dare yell at Ren, Abe!"

"Shuu-chan…" Ren blinked in confusion.

Takaya said nothing, and pushed himself to his feet.

By then, Oki had finished with Hatake, and noticed the injury. "Oh! You're hurt, Abe-kun…!"

"I'm fine," Takaya responded quietly.

Oki shook her head. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing."

Shuugo snapped. "Stop arguing with the teacher, Abe! You and Hatake…can't you two give it a rest for just _one day_!"

Takaya barely paid him any mind.

"I'll send someone to the nurse with you…" Oki started.

"It's fine, sensei. I can go, myself." Takaya put his hands in his pockets and walked off the field. He favored his right leg slightly, but otherwise, showed no signs of the pain.

Shuugo looked at Ren. "What are you thinking, going up to that guy?"

Ren fidgeted. "But…he was…bleeding. I…don't like…to see…people…get hurt."

Shuugo let out a breath. "I'm not mad at you, Ren. I was just worried. Abe is unpredictable. He could have snapped at you. Don't do it again, okay?"

"But…" Ren frowned.

"_Ren_!"

Ren bowed his head and gave a small nod.

Oki had ordered Hatake off the field; he would be benched for the rest of class. Shuugo was also pulled off during that time, to "let himself cool down". That was fine with Shuugo, and he felt better with Ren's promise.

…even if it was half-hearted.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Motoki Haruna

Typical disclaimers as usual. Slightly shorter chapter compared to the other two because it was actually split in half between this and the next chapter due to the length.

Chapter notes/warnings:

Some minor violence (bullying), and mentions of domestic verbal abuse.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Motoki Haruna<span>

**BAM!**

"Dammit!"

"Hey, Taka…don't take your anger out on the lockers."

Takaya didn't like many things, but the person that stood in the hallway was someone he did like. " 'Toki…"

Motoki Haruna was tall, and though he was only a year older than Takaya, he looked two or three years older. He had black hair with bangs, and brown eyes. He was known for being the biggest delinquent of Nishiura Primary School, though he typically didn't actually pick the fights he got into.

He was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue cargo shorts that had a metal chain that went around from the front pocket to the back on his left side. A plaster was on his right cheek in an indication of a recent fight.

Motoki grinned at the boy. "Trouble?"

Takaya sighed and put his foot down from where he had used it to kick the locker. "Just the usual. Hatake was acting like an ass, so I went to stop him. We argued, he threw a punch…it went downhill from there."

Motoki leaned against the lockers. "So, you were sent out into the hall?"

"No…I was supposed to go to the nurse's station."

Motoki noted the small bruise on Takaya's cheek. "Ah…and you just took a walk, instead, huh?"

Takaya nodded glumly, and jammed his hands into his pockets. "I don't even know that guy's problem. He's not the only one that has a problem with me, but he's always been like that."

Motoki shrugged. "Some guys are just bad apples, Taka."

"Now, here's a question for you…"

"Yea?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in phys-ed right now?"

Motoki grinned. "Caught me, huh?"

"You skip cause you felt like it, or for a reason this time?" Takaya inquired.

"Didn't feel like dealing with the shit from that teacher."

"Ah."

"Speaking of, you stay'n out of trouble?"

"Course. I never throw the first punch, so they always write mine off as self defense. That's what I tell them, too, since it's the truth." Takaya shrugged.

Motoki reached out and ruffled Takaya's hair. "Good boy!"

"Hey!" Takaya flushed and moved out from under the pet. "I'm not a dog!"

Motoki just laughed in response. _It's fun to ruffle the kid. But, we wouldn't be friends, otherwise. Taka was my very first friend, and it was the same for him, as well. He had it worse than I originally thought, but he, too, knew the pain of being pushed away by peers and the feeling of being unwanted by adults._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback; Motoki's Third Year-<em>

*Sniff*

*Sniff*

*Hic*

*Sniff*

"Huh? What're you do'n, back here?" Eight year old Motoki was puzzled when he was walking out and heard the noises of someone crying. He was even more surprised to _find_ someone crying. The kid looked like he was in the first grade, and also looked like he had been the result of bullying.

The seven year old boy nearly jumped from his seat against the wall at the side of the school near the trash bins. Tears rolled down his cheeks, one side swollen, while he was covered in dirt and scrapes from a fresh beating.

The taller boy with piercing brown eyes blinked at him, then spoke again, "You get beaten up? I guess now was the best time for people…school's out and all. Can you stand?"

The younger sobbed again and nodded. "They do it often…(sniff)…I'm used to it…"

"Used to it? Nobody should hafta get usedta being a punching bag. You tell anyone?"

A sad, negative shake of the head. "Nuh-uh."

"How come?"

The smaller boy pulled his bruised and scraped knees to his chest. "Adults are stupid. They don't care about our problems…they wouldn't believe me, either."

"Not that I disagree, but what makes ya say that?"

The child just sniffled again.

"Here."

Motoki nearly caused the boy to panic when the other took his arm, but the child calmed down when he realized that the older boy was wrapping a handkerchief around a particularly nasty cut on his arm.

"What about your folks?" Motoki inquired.

The younger gulped past more tears. "They don't care. Mom thinks I start the fights, and that I'm some sort of delinquent. I even try to get good grades and show her otherwise, but she…doesn't care. She's more worried about Shun."

"Shun?"

"My younger brother. Won't let me near him since she started to think I started the fights."

"What about your old man?"

"Dad? He could care less. After I quit Pre-Little League…" the boy snorted, but it didn't hide the pain in his voice, and he tripped on some spots. "A son…that doesn't play baseball…is useless to him."

"How lame. I can see why you hate adults. I do, too," Motoki admitted. After all, his home life was anything but calm…

The smaller boy looked up with wide eyes. "You, too? You understand?"

Motoki took a seat next to the boy. "Yep. My folks started argue'n a lot. Shouting at each other, calling each other names and using words that would make a sailor cry. They could care less what happens in my life, they're so wrapped up in their own selves. They're gonna get a divorce, I heard, but it could take years. You know what that is?"

The other nodded.

"You're smart."

A flush crossed the younger's face.

Motoki grinned. "What, nobody's told ya you're smart?"

"M-maybe…if they did, I don't remember. The other kids think I'm weird cause I have a short temper and like to read. They've always beat me up since I started Primary School, and mom started to stop worrying and start treating me like some sort of curse halfway through my first year. I don't remember if they ever said if I was smart."

"Hmph. Your parents are just as dumb as mine, then. Adults dun understand our world or our pain. They call themselves our parents, but they can't understand how we feel."

The other boy nodded in agreement.

"Huh…I never met anyone else that understood. Seen and helped plenty of kids that were beaten up, but they have their own friends and dun want a delinquent like me as a friend."

"But…you're a nice person."

"I am?"

"Yea. You helped me, and you understand me."

"Huh…never thought of it that way."

"Nobody's ever told you you're a nice person?"

Motoki laughed and ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Hey, no feed'n my words back at me!"

Said boy blinked a couple times, then smiled.

"What are you grin'n about?"

"That felt kinda good…nobody really wants to touch me unless it's to beat me up."

"Yea? Well, they're stupid, then!"

"You…don't think I'm a curse or anything?"

"Pfft…like curses really exist in this day and age!"

The face of the younger boy reflected awe that made Motoki a tad uncomfortable, but oddly happy.

"Hey, you're pretty cool. If you don't mind me be'n a delinquent, I'll be happy ta hang out with ya!" Motoki grinned.

"Like…friends?" It was obviously a foreign word on the younger's tongue, so he had hesitated for a moment.

"Friends, huh? Ain't a word I'm too familiar with…"

"Me, too!"

"Yea? Well, then we hafta be friends!" the tall boy slung an arm around the child's shoulders with a grin. "Us misfits hafta stick together, after all!"

The smaller couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm Haruna Motoki, third year! You?"

"Abe Takaya! Second year!"

"Second year? You're tiny!"

"I just…haven't hit my growth spurt, yet!" Takaya's face flushed, but he could tell that this teasing was somehow different from what he was used to. There wasn't a shred of malice in it, for one thing.

Motoki wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, then withdrew his arm and stretched with a large sigh.

Takaya couldn't help but smile at it.

"Cool! We're friends, then! Maybe I can help ya with that short temper…and, I'll show ya how to fight back. You don't wanna be a punching bag for the rest of your years, right?"

"Well, no…"

Motoki grinned and leaned in to whisper, "I'll let'cha in on a secret, then. First rule…is to _never_ throw the first punch. Even if they say something mean or nasty, never start the fight. If they start the fight, then you can claim self defense…you get in less trouble."

Takaya's jaw nearly dropped. "R-really?"

"Yep! Kept me outta trouble quite a few times! Course, sometimes, I don't have the patience to wait for them to throw the first punch, but I got a feel'n you can pull it off!"

Takaya just stared, mouth agape, for a few moments. Then, he smiled brightly. "You're amazing!"

"Aren't I?"

"Full of yourself, too."

"Hey, hey…"

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Aw, you used to love having your hair ruffled!" Motoki teased the other.<p>

Takaya crossed his arms with a 'hmph' sound. "Well, I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"But you're still widdle, Taka-chan!" He loved to tease Takaya, and honestly, it felt like they were more of family than their actual blood relations.

"Motoki!" Takaya flushed in embarrassment and playfully swatted the taller boy on the shoulder.

Motoki just laughed and ducked the hand, then started to run away playfully.

Takaya grinned and followed. _Really…if it wasn't for him, I'd probably…_

"Come on, slow poke! Can't keep up?" Motoki teased the other again.

"You just wait!" Takaya chased after him. _…but that doesn't matter. As long as he's here, on my side, I can still smile. Even someone like me can still have a good time._

Unbeknownst to him, Motoki had the exact same thoughts.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Takaya Abe

Still don't own anything.

Warnings for this chapter:

Violence and bullying (physical). Also, mentions of verbal abuse.

A note on abuse:

Some forms of abuse aren't visible on a person, though it might influence their behavior. Verbal abuse is just as dangerous and isn't as easy to identify as physical abuse since it leaves no physical marks. Some of the symptoms of verbal abuse are often mistaken for other things, or are even part of some mental diagnosis (like low self-esteem, issues in communicating, trouble with socializing, etc). Most of the time, the child doesn't even know they're being verbally abused, and is often a lot more subtle than being outrightly called a "monster" or a "curse", though it does often come from parents or family members, and in the form of insults/belittling, sarcasm, and even mimicry.

Whether physical or verbal, abuse is still abuse, and is certainly not a subject to be taken lightly.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Takaya Abe<span>

Days blurred together to Takaya, and if it weren't for writing the dates on tests and quizzes, as well as homework, he probably would just lose track of time altogether. It was the same thing every day, after all. Whether at home or school, it was all the same. He only liked school marginally better because that was when he got to see Motoki. Sure, they sometimes hung out after school as well, but since they both had issues with their families, they couldn't exactly invite the other over to play.

Another time they saw each other was lunch, and Takaya was currently headed to the roof. Typically, the roof was off-limits, so it was the perfect place for he and Motoki to be away from the throng of other students and teachers that glared at them.

A noise interrupted Takaya's thoughts, and curiosity made him look around the corner he had been passing. Hallways were usually not too crowded during lunch, since kids either ate in their classrooms or outside, but occasionally, someone would be here or there.

Takaya instantly recognized the four people.

First, was the boy held by the lapels of his shirt against the locker; it was none other than Ren Mihashi. Takaya heard that kid that glared at him often in class call the boy's name enough times, and he knew his last name since Ren sat next to him.

The one that held him against the lockers was, no surprise, Hatake. Only this time, Hatake's two cronies were there. First was Hiiragi, and the other was Yoshi. Though Yoshi was a bit shorter than the other two and less prone to violence, he could still give a good verbal bashing.

The only one who hadn't been effected by his sharp tongue was Takaya, and that was because he had heard much worse at home.

"So, you run into me and think you can get away with it, _eh_!" Hatake all but shouted in Ren's face.

Ren was cowering, and trying to protect himself as best as he could, but it was obvious that he was terrified. "I…'m…s-sorry! I…"

"Heh…Kanou is already getting lunch, so there's nobody to help you." Hiiragi snickered, oblivious to the boy's fear.

Yoshi grinned. "Well, not like he actually cares about you, anyway. Who'd want to hang out with someone who can't even talk properly? Nobody, that's who!"

Hatake smirked, and Hiiragi laughed.

"So, what should we do with him?" Yoshi leered at the poor kid.

"Dunno…he _did_ bump into me…" Hatake smirked.

"Let him have it, Hatake-san!" Hiiragi cheered. "He can't just run into you and get away with it!"

"No teachers around for him to go crying to, either." Yoshi grinned nastily.

"Fine with me! I've been wanting to give this guy a good punch in the mouth! Maybe it'll fix that annoying stammer of his!" Hatake clenched his free hand.

Ren squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper when he saw the fist raised.

However, a sudden silence fell over them that made Ren open his eyes, then blink in surprise.

Takaya stood there, one hand gripping Hatake's raised arm, which prevented him from throwing the punch.

"Abe…" Hatake narrowed his eyes.

Takaya glared right back at him. "Is this how you get your sick kicks, Hatake? Beating up someone that can't fight back?"

"None of your business, weirdo," Hatake shot back.

Takaya smirked nastily. "Oh, I see…you don't think you can win in a fair fight. Hitting someone that doesn't fight makes you more of a _man_, huh? Your unethical lackeys, too. All of you should grow some balls before you start talking big."

Hatake let go of Ren and swung at Takaya in a single motion.

Takaya stumbled back as the fist connected with his jaw.

"I'll shut that blabbing mouth of yours forever this time, Abe! Hiiragi! Yoshi! Grab him!" Hatake shouted.

Ren fell onto his backside and looked up with wide eyes as Yoshi grabbed one of Takaya's arms and Hiiragi grabbed the other, then the two slammed him against the lockers.

Hatake laughed. "Now who's the man, huh? I'm stronger than you! We all are!"

Takaya spat blood from a split lip and smirked despite the pain. "Hah? A man? All I see is some monkey blowing off hot air, and some animals holding me…"

A blow to the side of his head cut him off, as headbutting was the only thing Hiiragi could do without letting him go.

"You…!" Hiiragi fumed.

Takaya blinked to try and clear the spots from his vision, then suddenly gasped as pain exploded in his gut and air escaped him.

Hatake smirked and pulled his fist back from where he had punched the other. "I'm just getting warmed up, freak. What do you have to say, now?"

Takaya coughed as he sucked in air.

"What was that? I can't hear you. I don't speak pain!" Hatake laughed, then was cut off suddenly by a foot to his own gut.

Takaya had used being held to the lockers to his advantage to rear back and give the hardest front thrust kick he had ever given.

"Hatake-san?" Yoshi and Hiiragi glanced over.

Takaya felt one side slacken, which was what he had been hoping for, and easily tore out of Yoshi's grip with a twist and pull of his arm.

Yoshi stumbled, off-balanced, as Takaya swung around and planted his free fist right in Hiiragi's nose.

Hiiragi cried out as he cradled his now bloody appendage.

"You…!" Yoshi started forward, but they all knew he was the weakest in a physical fight.

Takaya blocked his attempt at a punch, and sent a rising fist into his chin that actually knocked Yoshi off his feet for a moment and caused him to crash onto his back, out cold from when his head hit the floor.

Hatake had lost consciousness from the strength of the kick, and Hiiragi finally let the merciful darkness overtake him.

Takaya, breathing hard, glared at the three downed boys a moment before he turned to where the frightened Ren still sat.

Ren trembled as his gaze slowly went from the three strongest bullies in their year to the one that single-handedly took them out.

Takaya held out his hand to the boy. "Are you hurt?"

Ren made a squeaking noise and slid back a couple feet, shaking.

Takaya blinked. "Hey…it's alright. They won't get up for a couple minutes, at least. What about you?"

Ren watched as Takaya walked closer. The one that had that scary look on his face just a few moments ago…the one that mouthed off to Hatake on a daily basis (granted, in response to something Hatake said or did, but still mouthed off)…the one that had blood running down his chin from the split lip, and a bruise forming on the side of his head, his clothing slightly ruffled…

"D…"

Takaya blinked and took another step. "Did they hit…?"

"Don't come…any…closer!" Ren surprised himself with the shout, but it effectively halted the other.

Takaya froze, hand still extended, confusion on his face.

Ren opened his eyes and saw that Takaya had, indeed, halted. He scooted back some more, then got to his feet. "D-don't…don't…touch…me." If he wasn't so afraid, he would have noticed the hurt that shone through Takaya's eyes for a brief moment.

Takaya dropped his hand as Ren turned and ran away, stumbling slightly. Then, he looked at his hand. _Not cursed, huh? I think I'm plenty cursed, Motoki._

A bitter smile formed on his face as he flexed his hand. Then, without warning, he slammed it into the lockers, which actually put a dent in the one he had hit. The pain was only a dull throb, and didn't seem to even register with his brain since the real place he hurt was much deeper than flesh. _I really am a monster, just like they say. A cursed existence that just brings pain and fear._

* * *

><p>Motoki looked up when the door to the roof opened. "Oh, hey…I was wondering if you were even gonna show! Lunch is almost over, and…what happened?"<p>

Takaya shook his head as he stood in the doorway, bruised hands clenched into fists. There was a butterfly plaster at the corner of his lip, and another on his cheek.

Motoki got to his feet and slowly went over.

Takaya bowed his head and mumbled something.

"What?"

" 'Toki…I…I really am…just…something to be feared. I'm cursed. I…"

Motoki's eyes hardened slightly, though more out of worry and protectiveness than anything else, and he placed a hand on Takaya's head. "Who said it?"

"Mother did. After they called her."

"A fight?"

"Everyone else feels the same. They run from me. It's the truth…"

"It's not."

" 'Toki…"

"You're not a monster, Taka. You're not cursed. You're just a kid." Motoki blinked tears from his eyes. _My parents can be nasty, but even they don't go around telling me I'm some cursed existence. I hate them! His parents…and the kids of this school who made him feel the same way!_

A small whimper escaped Takaya's throat as he bowed his head even more and mumbled a denial.

"You're _not_! If I hafta say it a million times, I will! If I hafta scream it from the top of this school roof, right here, right now, I will! If I hafta march down to your classroom and tell it to those assholes…I _will_! Dammit, Taka…!

Motoki paused since his voice broke slightly. He cleared his throat and gave the other a one-armed hug around the shoulders. "…you shouldn't have to feel this way. You're a really nice person…even when I have bad days, you still hang around me. You stand up for your classmates…don't deny it! I've heard about it!"

Takaya couldn't help the sob that tore from his vocal cords as he leaned against Motoki's shoulder.

"You're a good person, Taka. You help people that don't even thank you. You still try to make your mother happy. We're both a little clumsy, I know…so it's hard. But that's why it sucks! It shouldn't have to be hard…it shouldn't!"

"… 'Toki…"

Motoki held the other boy closer and leaned so his head was next to Takaya's. "It's not you, Taka. It's them. They're the ones that can't understand. They're the ones that can't see past the surface. They look at us and just see delinquents, or maybe even someone stuck up just because we aren't confident enough to go up to them. They don't even understand what we want. It's so simple, what we want…"

Takaya clung to Motoki like a lifeline with a muffled sob. He promised that he wouldn't cry any more, but sometimes…it was just too much.

Even Motoki was close to tears, but somehow held it together. "…and it's not your fault, dammit! Just because they can't understand us…it's not your fault! You're not a monster or a curse!"

"_It's not your fault! You're not a monster or a curse!"_

_Motoki is the only one to ever say those words to me. He's the only one that knows how hard I try, and how much I hurt. If it weren't for Motoki, I would have fallen apart by now; even I can't live alone. Still…_

_…I wish I heard those words from my family, too._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Breaking Point

All disclaimers still apply. Thank you, ff.n, for killing all, and I mean _ALL_, of my italics for this chapter and making me prune through the entire thing in Edit/Preview. I _think_ I got it all...

Warnings for this chapter:

Very strong language.

Don't blame Ren too much for his reaction last chapter…he just saw a couple guys get beaten up in front of him, so being afraid is a natural reaction.

As for this chapter…Shuugo's reaction isn't made to make readers hate him or anything; kids can be very cruel to their peers whether they mean it or not (typically the former, unfortunately).

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Breaking Point<span>

"Did you hear?"

"About Hatake and his groupies? I heard!"

"They said that Hiiragi-kun went to the hospital!"

"Really?"

"Broken nose!"

"Abe-kun did it, huh?"

"Scary!"

Ren wouldn't even look at the boy that sat next to him, partly out of fear, and partly because he felt bad that he didn't thank Takaya for saving him.

Takaya, for the most part, just stared out the window as if nobody was saying anything in the classroom.

Lunch was over, and Oki was running a bit late since she was wrapping up a discussion with the other teachers and the principal over what had happened during lunch.

"I heard Hatake-kun and Yoshi-kun were taken home. Part of their punishment."

"Abe-kun is here, though…"

"He probably wasn't punished."

"I heard that he didn't even get a detention! He claimed self-defense!"

Ren looked down. He had been called to the office to verify the stories, and they ruled that Takaya was just trying to help him out, and that it was, indeed, self defense. Fighting wasn't tolerated, however, so even he was surprised when Takaya returned to the classroom.

"Is he a monster?"

"It's scary!"

"Poor Mihashi-kun…he has to sit next to him!"

Girls or boys, the entire class was talking about it. This was, after all, a public school; anything that happened was public knowledge within five minutes.

Ren spared a glance at Takaya. _He's…so calm. He looks like he doesn't even care that they're talking about him. I guess he's used to it, since people talk about him and Hatake-kun every day. Still…that look in his eyes when he was fighting…it really **was** scary. But…but he **did** help me. Shuu-chan had all sorts of negative words about him when I told him what happened, but…why did he help me? He could have kept on walking._

Shuugo, meanwhile, was fuming. _Abe, again! He sent Hiiragi to the hospital! I don't like Hiiragi, but something like that…he should have been expelled, self defense or not! They all baby him for some reason, and protect him! It's sickening! A spoiled kid like that…_

Takaya, meanwhile, had filtered most of the whispers out. He was drained and tired, and got a reminder that his mother still didn't care what happened to him. _When I saw them leering over Mihashi…I couldn't just stand there. In first grade, that was me in his position, and nobody ever stopped to help. Most would just stop and watch, or walk past. I wonder if Motoki was serious._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback; on the Roof-<em>

"Hey, Taka…let's run away."

"Hah?" Takaya blinked. The tears were gone, and the two were just savoring the few precious minutes that was left of their lunch period.

Motoki looked over at him with a serious expression. "You've done things to earn money, right? Since you don't get an allowance?"

Takaya nodded. He volunteered for a paper route and other odd-jobs, mostly in hopes of impressing his mother or getting his father to like him again. None of them actually paid a kid, but he was tipped by the people he walked dogs for or delivered papers to.

"Me, too. I get an allowance, as well. They don't really care about me, so they think that if they give me some money, it'll keep me happy. Adults are stupid, huh? Think'n that money makes us happy."

Takaya grunted in agreement. It wasn't money they wanted; that was a necessity. What they wanted was something much more fundamental and easy to give, yet for some reason, the two never got it except from each other.

"So…wanna? My folks will prolly be fight'n again tonight. Yours don't know what to make of this latest fight. They wouldn't care, so why not? I'm almost a teenager…I can prolly get a job soon. We can take a train to wherever we can get to. The country, maybe. Not a lotta people, and everyone's close like a family, I hear."

Takaya smiled at that thought.

"Sounds nice, huh?"

"But is it possible? I mean…"

"Sure! We can do it tonight."

"But…school…" Takaya frowned.

"You don't needta impress me with grades, Taka. I already know you're smart. And, maybe we can find a school out there. I hate school, but if you wanna learn, then we can do it."

Takaya thought on that.

"I'm totally serious."

"I know, it's just…"

"Think on it and lemme know after school, kay?" Motoki stood up and stretched, then smiled and offered a hand to the younger boy. "How's that work?"

"Okay." Takaya managed a small smile in return and took the offered hand to his feet.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Takaya watched some birds fly through the air out the window. <em>He was serious. Motoki jokes around, but…he was completely serious. He's right, too…the only reason I try so hard in school is to impress someone that thinks I'm a curse. The subjects come fairly easy for me, so it's not difficult. Motoki doesn't think I'm a curse, though. I trust him over the adults and these kids that have nothing better to do than gossip.<em>

He was still wavering about it, since even though it wasn't much, this was all he knew. Branching out was scary, and so was leaving home. He was still at war with himself, as part of him still hoped that his parents would recognize him and love him.

Takaya sighed silently. _I'm thinking weird things. Must be because I let my emotions get the best of me earlier._

The class was still chatting about the incident, but the minds of Ren and Takaya, who were involved, were elsewhere. Since the two were in their seats, nobody approached to even ask Ren what had happened, since they feared Takaya.

The only one that didn't fear Takaya was trying his hardest to ignore the whispers, but was getting increasingly agitated.

Shuugo was steaming, and even the kids that sat around him had moved to talk to each other somewhere else due to the scary expression on his face, not that he knew it.

He did know he was angry, though. _Abe, Abe, Abe! It's always about Abe! I'm sick of it! Ever since I've been in class with him in the third grade, it's been like this! He'd avoid trouble…but this is the worst! Even Ren said that he did something good…that wasn't good! He sent someone to the hospital, and only got a slap on the wrists! Shut up about him…just shut up about him, already!_

Someone had finally worked up the nerve to ask Ren about what happened, but due to Ren's speech patterns, grew frustrated and actually turned to Takaya.

"Abe-kun! Is it true?" the kid demanded nervously. "Did you really send Hiiragi-kun to the hospital?"

Takaya looked as if he was about to ignore the one that approached, but other kids were spurred by the bravery of the boy that had gone to Takaya's desk, and started to crowd around as well.

"Is it true?"

"I heard you knocked out one of Yoshi-kun's teeth!"

"They said the dent in the locker was you, too! Was it?"

"Hey, you guys, I was asking about Hiiragi-kun's injury!" the first kid reprimanded the others, then turned to Takaya. "So?"

Ren was afraid that Takaya would snap at them, but instead, the boy just shrugged.

"He was holding me down, so I bloodied his nose to get the arm he was holding free. What happened after that, I don't care." He heard about it, that Hiiragi had been sent to the hospital. Honestly, he felt bad, as he didn't think that he was strong enough to break someone's nose.

Whispers went up.

It could have been Takaya's blasé statement of what happened, or how he ended his sentence. Perhaps it was even the gossiping classmates, or the whispers and even some excitement that went up afterwards, and more talk about how he got off without punishment.

One way or the other, everyone was silenced when Shuugo slammed his hands on his desk.

"Knock it off already," Shuugo said lowly, but it was heard in the silence.

Nobody had ever seen Shuugo get that angry before. Sure, some of them that had been in class with both him and Takaya noticed glares the former would shoot the latter, but it never escalated.

"Defending Ren? Abe was probably just looking for a fight." Shuugo had to walk around the crowd, and wound up behind Takaya's chair.

Takaya turned slightly to look at him, and the rest of the class stepped back.

Ren stammered out Shuugo's name, but this time, he wasn't about to be placated.

"You've been a thorn in my side since I had the misfortune to be in the same class as you! Always getting into fights and getting out of trouble…like some sort of king! Some of us are actually here to _learn_! You keep breaking that up with your presence!"

Takaya didn't look a single bit affected. Rather, he only looked at Shuugo out of the corners of his eyes, and responded with, "Sorry, then."

Shuugo clenched his hands into fists. "Sorry? You're 'sorry'? Do you even know what you're apologizing for?"

"Shuu-chan…" Ren stood up and reached over, but Shuugo brushed the hand away.

"I don't like Hatake, either! He's a bully, and he's a jerk! But you're ten times worse! You said he was trash…you're even lower than that! You're the slime people scrub out of their toilets!"

Even Ren was surprised at Shuugo's words. The only one that didn't look shocked or stunned was Takaya, himself, who continued to show no emotion.

"Even now…you're looking down on me, aren't you! You always look down on people! We're lower than you! I'm sorry, your majesty! I've upset the balance of the all-mighty Abe-kun! Get off your high horse! Just because you've won some fights, do you think that makes you better than us! You dodge punishments like some sort of shadow…"

Takaya sighed, then stood up, hands in his pockets.

The kids around them scurried back, worried looks on their faces.

Ren was frozen to his seat as he watched, though he, too, was afraid that Takaya was going to deck his friend.

"Well?" Takaya asked in a deadpan.

"Well, what?" Shuugo seethed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Takaya still had that dull tone in his voice as he looked directly at the other boy. "Not fight back and let them walk all over me? If I hadn't hit them, either I or your friend…"

Ren gulped when he was gestured to, but said nothing since he knew what Takaya said next was the truth.

"…would have been in Hiiragi's place in the hospital. Probably with more than just a broken nose."

Shuugo clenched and unclenched his hands. "And that gives you the right to prostrate yourself around the classroom, and act as if nothing happened? You think that makes you some sort of martyr! You don't even get in trouble! You're just spoiled! Everyone gives you what you want…!"

Takaya made the entire class jump by raising his voice. "What, then! You want to hit me? Go ahead!" He took his hands out of his pockets and spread his arms out to the sides, eyes narrowed. _You don't know anything about me…yet you accuse me of these things._ "The arrogant one here is you."

That did it, and the next thing they knew, Shuugo had decked Takaya. It didn't make Takaya move or stumble, but it did make his head tilt a bit.

The kids gasped; this was how most fights between Hatake and Takaya started. It was first blood with the first punch, always thrown by the short-tempered Hatake.

Ren shot to his feet, afraid for Shuugo, but nobody had to do anything.

Takaya didn't retaliate, or even raise his fists. When he moved his hand, Ren nearly panicked, but he just wiped at a trickle of blood from his nose. "Feel better?"

" 'Feel better'…?" Shuugo looked incredulous. "What's with you, thinking that one punch would make up for the hell you've caused! For the fact that you don't get in trouble…that nobody will tell you not to do something, and everyone will bend to your will! Nothing will make up for how you hold it over everyone's heads by ignoring them!"

Ren opened his mouth, then closed it. _Abe-kun…when he saved me, he was scary. But right now, Shuu-chan is actually…even scarier._

"Nothing will make up for you bothering us with your presence! I bet your parents revere you, not taking you home as part of the punishment! Let you continue your studies and sully our classroom…you want to know what you can do? You can disappear! Everyone would be happier that way!"

Takaya, to the surprise of the kids, actually looked a little stunned.

Ren thought he saw something deeper behind the look, since he was close enough to see Takaya's eyes. _In the hall, too. When I ran from him. For a moment, I could have sworn that…he looked hurt._

"You're an eyesore! Once you started to fight, Hatake got worse…he got his buddies, and they don't leave anyone alone! You manipulate them into fighting you to get them in trouble and keep yourself out of it…you can hide it, but I see it! You should get lost! You're a plague in the classroom! The curse of the school…!"

Takaya moved too quickly for even Ren, who was standing right there, to do anything.

Shuugo felt his collar grabbed, and the next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall next to the window. When he regained some of his breath and looked up, he was surprised to see furious steel-gray orbs inches away from his face.

Nobody moved; nobody dared move. Even Ren, who wanted to do _something_, felt himself petrified to the spot.

"What…do you know?" Takaya started off low, but his voice raised as he glared wildly at the other. "What the fuck do you know about me!"

Some cringed at the language, some at the volume, and the rest at both.

"Huh!" Takaya's hand that held Shuugo's collar trembled in rage and pain as his other hand clenched into a fist. "You don't know jack shit about me! Spoiled? Ha! You said it yourself, didn't you? Who would spoil someone that brings a curse upon other people! Well?"

Shuugo had lost his fight, and if he were anyone else, he probably would have wet his pants. _I'm…scared…_

"No answer? Well, I'll gladly tell you! My parents don't give a shit if I fight! You're right, though they don't revere it…they just don't give a fuck! Congratulations, you got it right!"

Takaya's hand clenched even more, and his free hand was so tight that not only were the bruises on his knuckles standing out, but blood was running down from where his nails cut into his own palm.

The scary thing was, he didn't seem to notice.

"You say all these things…you feel jealous of someone that you have no fucking clue about! You think that, just because someone is different from you, that makes them someone to hate or avoid! You always pride yourself on not bullying others…and since Hatake is such an ass to everyone, it's hard to notice, but you do it, too! Everyone does! By excluding some people just because you think they're weird, or being afraid of them for defending themselves…"

Takaya gritted his teeth. _You can't ask someone if they're alright…you just want to know the juicy details!_ "You'd rather know who got hurt and get excited if someone is sent to the hospital! What do you call _that_! It's sick! You all…and adults, too…can't you see what's in front of your eyes! You're all fucking _morons_!"

Nobody moved; it was questionable if some of the kids were even breathing, as they had paled quite a few shades since Takaya's anger was no longer only directed at Shuugo.

Takaya knew he was running out of steam. He had tried to push Shuugo's words from his mind, but as soon as the boy brought up family and accused him of being spoiled, he had started to lose it. Once the boy said he was a curse…

It was the same thing he heard from his mother, and he, like Shuugo, had reached his breaking point.

Still, the emotional drain of the day was taking its toll, and he was starting to feel more injured from the words than angry.

Takaya let go of Shuugo's shirt. "You want me to disappear? Maybe I will. Then, you won't have to deal with seeing the face of someone you so despise for being different!"

Before anyone could move, Takaya turned and stormed to the door, then slammed it open.

A surprised Oki, who was just about to enter, nearly jumped. "A-Abe-kun! Where are you going?"

Takaya didn't answer, and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the classroom to get his street shoes.

"Abe-kun!" Oki called after him. "Answer me! Where are you going…?"

Takaya stopped and turned around with a dark look. "Why do you care? Why start being a teacher, _now_? For half a year, you didn't notice anything…you and every other adult too wrapped up in their own world."

Before Oki could even start to feel startled that the most reticent student was saying so much, more was said.

Takaya turned his gaze from her. "Where am I going? Who knows." His voice had been steadily decreasing as emotion caught more and more up to him. The reason he couldn't look at the teacher anymore was actually because of the tears in his eyes. "Maybe into the wind, like curses tend to do when they're finished."

Oki found that she couldn't say a single word, even as she watched Takaya's figure until he vanished. _His eyes just then…as he was turning…so full of sadness. Have I been overlooking something? Did I…really miss his suffering?_

The kids who were able to get their legs working again called out in concern when they saw their teacher fall to her knees in tears.

_Abe-kun…_

* * *

><p>Motoki looked up from where he had been lounging around the hallways, and stood up when Takaya appeared. "Taka."<p>

Takaya continued moving. "Let's go, Motoki."

Motoki blinked, then grinned. "Now?"

"Now. It doesn't matter. Just you and me, right? No prejudice, no stupid adults that don't understand us…"

Motoki knew that Takaya was on the verge of a breakdown, but said nothing about it. Instead, he pushed himself off the wall. "Sounds good. You wanna go home and pack?"

"Anything they had given me as a gift of love is a childhood memory that doesn't exist…I don't own anything sentimental."

"What about your money?"

"I take it with me. I…don't trust them."

Motoki let out a breath, then placed a hand on top of Takaya's head, which effectively halted the boy. _I knew you would lose it…so I was waiting for you, Taka._

Takaya trembled under the hand.

"Alright. Let's swing by my place. I'll grab some stuff and my money, and we can leave. I'll take enough for both of us. Let's get outta this hell hole."

In tears, all Takaya could do was nod, lest his voice betray him. Sure, Motoki had seen him cry on numerous occasions, but not so many times in one day. Plus, he didn't want to be a burden to Motoki if they were running away together.

_Later…my personal hell._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Resolution

Still own nothing~! And, ff.n screwed up ALL of my italics, AGAIN. Thank you, ff.n...you suck.

Warnings for this chapter:

Not much, actually.

Note: I'll probably do more artwork (I have a couple drawings scanned in and awaiting coloring right now), but I actually enjoyed writing this story so much that I did some "cover art" for it. Since ff.n likes to mess up links, and I'm not one for posting them within stories, I'll put the link up on my profile, at the bottom.

Chapter 6: Resolution

"Are you alright, walking with me?"

Ren glanced over at the boy that had spoken. Most of their trip home had been in silence, but Shuugo finally had said something. "Yea."

"Everyone in the class looked at me funny."

Ren gripped the strap of his bag. "Shuu-chan…is still my friend."

"Even though I hit him?"

Another nod.

"I didn't expect him to react like that. It's just…I've always been so conscious of him. I thought he was just some stuck up kid that got into fights, and had everyone bowing at his feet." Shuugo frowned. "I hated it."

Ren didn't say anything.

"My little brother…he goes to cram school already. He's a genius. It's hard to show my parents something they can be proud of over him."

The other boy gripped the strap of his bag a little tighter. "I think…parents would…be happy…as long as their…kids are."

"Not all parents are like that, Ren."

"Yours…are."

Shuugo looked away.

"Shuu-chan's parents…are proud. Even if…you don't get…the best grades. My parents…are like that…too."

"So, you're saying I shouldn't have been jealous of Abe? Is that it?"

"Maybe. I…" Ren hesitated on saying it, but ploughed ahead. "…for a moment, I saw…in his eyes…something hurt. I can't…describe it. It was a pain…I had never seen. And he did…save me. He also…didn't hit…Shuu-chan."

Shuugo looked at his shoes. "I know. I was sure he was going to cream me once I'd hit him. I expected it. At that time…I wanted to give him a couple more punches. I was almost _hoping_ that he would fight back, like he does against Hatake. But he didn't even threaten me until I shouted at him more."

It took Shuugo a couple moments to realize that Ren had stopped walking, and the former turned around. "…Ren?"

The hand around his knapsack tightened once again. "Shuu-chan…was scary. In the classroom…confronting Abe-kun."

"Scary?"

Ren's gaze was on the ground, and his bangs slightly shielded his eyes. "Yea. When Abe-kun…saved me, I thought…he was scary. But…he asked…if I was okay." _I didn't get to thank him…_

"Ren…"

"But at…that time…when you…hit him…you were scarier."

Shuugo blinked, surprised.

"I was scared. When Abe-kun…saved me, I…was afraid of…the anger in his eyes…when he…stopped Hatake…from hitting me. But when…he reached out…there was no…anger. I was…still scared…and didn't realize it."

Ren dug the toe of one of his shoes into the ground nervously as he continued, "But when…you shouted at him…in the classroom…I was afraid that…both of you…would fight. That…you two…would hurt each other. I…don't like that. And the look…in your eyes…was scary."

Shuugo worried his lip. _Ren has always seen the good side of people. He's highly intuitive as well, and sensitive to emotions._ "…sorry."

Ren shook his head. "It's…" _…it's not okay. Abe-kun didn't return the entire rest of the day. Everyone thinks he just went home, but what I had seen in his eyes worried me. There was something much deeper, there._

Rather than say "it's alright", he went with, "We're still friends."

"I'm glad," Shuugo admitted with a small smile. "I was afraid that you would hate me like the rest of the class."

"I…don't think…they hate you."

"Maybe not 'hate'…but I'm sure they were just as scared. At first, I thought it was Abe that scared them, but now…" Shuugo sighed. _I lost my temper. I've always been a bit short, and sometimes shouted at Hatake and Hiiragi for messing around, but I never acted out like that._

Shuugo looked at his right hand. _I never hit someone before…it hurt a bit, to hit someone. I didn't notice it at the time, but my knuckles were throbbing later on. Nobody said a word about it, though. Somehow, this time, I was the one that didn't get into trouble. Even though I swung, first. Abe…didn't tell anyone I hit him. Why?_

Ren was entertaining similar thoughts. _Maybe it's because Oki-sensei was wiping tears. Even when Hatake-kun tried to rile her up, she never cried. We don't know if Abe-kun even answered her when he walked away. He's disregarded her before, and she never cried. I wonder why she was crying._

"Oh…"

Ren looked over at Shuugo in confusion.

Shuugo glanced back at Ren and let his hand fall back to his side. "That was the first time I ever heard Abe apologize to anyone." _It sounded like he meant it, too. Strange._

"I think…Shuu-chan…should apologize. Tomorrow…when we see him."

"To Abe?"

Ren nodded, a resolute expression on his face.

Shuugo was a bit surprised by that expression, but then smiled. "You can get passionate about things, too, huh?"

Ren flushed. "Wh-what do you…mean?"

Shuugo laughed, then gave his friend a nod. "Alright. I'll apologize tomorrow. I shouldn't have been jealous about him."

"Do you think…his parents…really don't care…that he fights?"

Shuugo shrugged as they continued on their way. "Dunno. I get the feeling that he wasn't lying. Maybe they work at a bar or something and are used to people fighting."

"Shuu-chan…"

"Huh?"

"I…don't want to…assume about people…anymore. Everyone…has a reason…for the way they act. Even…Hatake-kun…must have a reason. I can't imagine…parents that wouldn't care…about fighting."

"Yea…if mine ever found out what I did today, I'd be grounded."

Ren nodded in agreement. "And…they would worry, too." _I don't understand what sort of parents Abe-kun could have that don't care if he fights. They obviously know…_

"Hey…stop agonizing over it. Maybe if we ask him, he'll tell us."

Ren blinked owlishly.

Shuugo flushed and scratched as his nose. "W-well…you said that he isn't a bad person. You're good at figuring that stuff out, so…I figured I'd trust in your words."

After a couple moments of stunned silence, Ren smiled brightly, and nodded. "Yea!"

Shuugo grinned in return. _Really…he's such a simple guy. Naïve and simple, but he cares for everyone. I'm lucky to have him as a friend._

As the two continued on, Shuugo suddenly realized something. _But…I never see Abe with anyone. He's always in the corner of the room, by himself. If I didn't have Ren…I can hardly imagine it. I'd probably be bitter, and might have taken a swing at Abe long ago. Maybe…I misjudged him?_

_"What the fuck do you know about me?"_

Shuugo looked up at the sky. _…absolutely nothing. I'm such a jerk. I've been assuming and judging him when I only saw what I wanted to see. I never even once thought of his side of things. I really am…an idiot. I'll definitely apologize in school tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em>…he's not here.<em> Shuugo glanced behind him when Oki was writing something on the board, but still, the seat next to Ren was empty.

Both boys had been surprised; for as long as Shuugo could remember, Takaya was always one of the first people in the room. That stayed the same even when Ren joined their class.

Today, however, he wasn't there in the morning. The two boys waited before homeroom for him, but he didn't come.

Even now, into their second class, he wasn't there.

Shuugo bit the end of his pen. _Is it because of what I said to him? No…maybe he just caught a cold or something…_

He wasn't the only one worried. Ren had started to copy Shuugo's habit of gnawing on the end of his pen or pencil out of worry, and Oki had dropped her chalk more times than the class could count.

The class, themselves, were oddly quiet and complacent. It was strange…Takaya's presence was one that was so negligible in a large classroom that everyone would think it would be easy to miss, but it was blatantly obvious, instead, and seemed to be in the back of their minds.

Hatake was back, and would be serving detention for fighting, along with Yoshi and Hiiragi. Though Hiiragi was out of the hospital, he was home for the day, according to Hatake.

Since it was a lot of trouble, Hatake even left Oki alone. It was obvious he was pissed off that Takaya wasn't there to antagonize, and sometimes threw a nasty glare Ren's way (which made Shuugo tell himself to stay at Ren's side today), since he was the only one he could truly vent his anger on. He had the rest of the class, but Takaya and Ren were his favorites to bully.

At the front of the room, Oki was probably even more worried than Shuugo and Ren, since she had been privy to the parting words Takaya told her. She, too, considered that Takaya might just be home with a cold, but couldn't get his words and expression from her mind.

In the brief moment when he had turned his head, she had seen them; something Takaya never showed to anyone (except Motoki, though nobody else knew that):

His tears.

Now that she thought about it, Takaya had always been a lone wolf in her class. He would actually ask for a seat in the back at the beginning of the year from new teachers, her included.

_"May I be allowed to sit in the back? I don't feel comfortable sitting around the other kids. Please…"_

That's what he had said to her. It was probably the first thing he had said to her, since he was the first one that had arrived in the classroom on the first day of fifth grade.

Oki finished writing down the equation, and told the kids the process, but her heart wasn't in it. _That day…he was the first one in the classroom, long before anyone was expected to show up…_

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback; First day of Fifth Grade-<em>

Kumiko Oki was fretting slightly. She was a new teacher at Nishiura Primary School, and though she had her degree and her required hours, she was still nervous about her first class. Not only was it her first class, but she would be with them for two whole years.

It was about half an hour before the first child was expected to show up, and Oki was still organizing the classroom with last-minute touch-ups, when the door opened.

At first, she thought it might be another teacher, since a couple others came early, and the others that taught fifth grade and sixth grade were very helpful in getting her situated.

However, it wasn't a teacher that walked through the door, but a student.

He was short, and his hair looked to be the type that ate combs; that was Oki's first impression of him.

He was also alone, and unbeknownst to her, would remain that way with his classmates, and had always been that way.

The boy was well kempt, and wore a navy blue collared tee that had two or three buttons near the top, with the first one undone, and a slightly darker stripe below them. His pants were simple blue jeans, and his bag was slung over one shoulder. He had a plaster on one cheek, and an almost half-asleep expression.

"Oh! I didn't expect anyone to be here this early!" Oki exclaimed. "Good morning!"

Steel-blue eyes looked at her, almost distrustfully and slightly…fearfully? However, he eventually looked away and replied softly. "Morning, sensei."

Oki smiled. _A shy one, perhaps?_ "What brings you to the classroom so early on the first day…um…?"

"Abe Takaya. I…" Takaya shifted almost nervously, then took a deep breath and let it out before he made his request. "I know…teachers do seating at the start of the year, especially new ones. May I…be allowed to sit in the back, please?"

"I do it by lottery. Perhaps you should try it." Oki didn't know why this boy wanted to sit in the back, but was a little wary of it, since she heard that sometimes, the troublemakers frequented to the back of the room as much as possible.

"I'll keep up my grades, I promise…"

Oki sighed. "Why do you want to sit in the back? What about friends? Wouldn't you like to take a chance of sitting next to one of them?"

Takaya froze and looked away uneasily. Finally, he bowed. "I don't feel comfortable sitting around the other kids. Especially being surrounded by them. Please…I won't ask for anything else the entire year!"

Oki was surprised, but didn't want anyone to feel unwelcome or uncomfortable in her classroom. "Alright, Abe-kun. However, feel free to ask me if you need anything. I am your teacher, after all."

Takaya straightened up, and just gave her a shy nod and a "thank you".

He never did ask for anything after that, and rarely spoke except in greeting since he was always the first child in the classroom.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Oki set the children to do a couple problems on their own as she thought about it.<em> He never once smiled. Not on the first day, and not when saying good morning. He never spoke other than that, except to argue with Hatake-kun or stick up for one of his classmates. Still, they avoided him. I suppose…somewhere down the line, I just took him to be a wallflower and a trouble student.<em>

The woman held back tears. _I was still learning about teaching a class, but that's still no excuse for not noticing…that he never hung out with anyone. Once, I got curious, and watched for him in the morning. He met with a boy from a grade above him, so I figured that, as long as he had a friend, it was alright._

She frowned. _However…he would often get into physical fights, all in self defense. He could stand up for himself, so I didn't interfere with the interaction of the students._

Oki was a new teacher, and knew that there were lesson plans to be followed. This time, she also felt that some things were more important than the curriculum. Or, perhaps she could make it a theme for their art class…

Oki nodded to herself. _Next art project we start will have a theme of prejudice and discrimination. It might be big subjects for elementary school kids, but I've stood on the side long enough. The other teachers are nice, but they might not have noticed, or wanted to notice. Even I didn't pay attention to the pain of a single student, since he never asked for help. Sometimes, it's the ones that don't ask for help that could be hurting the most. These children might still be young, but if they're old enough to single him out, they're old enough to learn the consequences of such a thing._

She was also determined to call his parents and inquire about him after school; it was time to start fulfilling her role as a teacher, instead of just letting the kids try to solve their own problems. _Some issues need an adult's helping hand, after all._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Curse Breaking

Disclaimer says that I still don't own anything. Apparently, I messed up the name of Abe's mother; it's Misae, not Hisae. I've hopefully corrected all of that.

Dear ff.n,

If you don't stop destroying all my italics, I'm going to submit a formal complaint. You also apparently don't like double punctuation which is there for emphasis; stop destroying my writing and keep the original format of the document I upload.

From,

An annoyed author.

Warnings for this chapter:

Suicide, violence, abuse, strong language.

I typically don't like writing about things like suicide because it's not a subject to be taken lightly; it's also usually taboo to do so in writing fanfiction, but it was necessary in this story. Even things like persistent bullying in school has consequences for the person being bullied, and nobody is immune to feeling worthless. It all adds up, and lack of support can make it even harder (whether it's because the people around them just don't care, or because the person has trouble talking about it or doesn't know how to talk about it…or is afraid to or even bullied into keeping their mouth shut).

I'm also going to be hiding for what I have Motoki do in this chapter. There is a reason he reacts the way he does, and it'll be explained later on. He's a kid that's also going through something difficult, so don't hate him (or me!) too much.

The chapter jumps to after the running away…mostly because, when I first had the idea for this story, I didn't plan on having them run away at all. It just sort of took off in that direction.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Curse Breaking<span>

They had been caught on the third day.

It was really only a matter of time; the train tickets had eaten a lot of their money, and they had been forced to stay at a small inn or two overnight on their way. Once the police came knocking, anyone could identify two elementary school students that didn't often frequent the area.

Still, it had been a fun trip, and the two boys had enjoyed it despite their dwindling funds.

Takaya heard that Motoki's parents were the first to come forward, and his parents only followed. This, he heard after Motoki was dragged off by his irate parents; sometimes not coming home until late was typical for Motoki, but not for Takaya. The two hadn't left a note, either, and his mother actually slapped him.

Takaya was surprised, mostly because it was the first time she really touched him since he got into fights.

"…and your teacher called! Do you know how embarrassed we were! First the fighting, now this…" Misae Abe shouted at her eldest son once they were home.

Takashi Abe, his father, had actually left work early when he heard that Takaya had been found. If Misae hadn't slapped him, Takaya was sure that Takashi would have backhanded him.

His brother, Shun, would probably just look at him in fear as usual when he got home from school; being told from the age of five that his brother was a cursed monster by his mother, he, of course, believed it.

"Your teacher actually called and asked about you!" Misae continued angrily, "I'd never been so embarrassed in my life, saying I had no idea where you were!"

Takaya frowned at his fists, which were clenched over his knees since he sat in a traditional position while his mother towered over him. _Not that you care. You never cared._

"Are you listening to me!"

Takashi put a hand on the woman's shoulder, then stepped forward. "Listen to your mother, you worthless boy!"

Takaya's fists clenched tighter. _You, as well…a child that doesn't play baseball is useless to you. How petty._

"What's with that defiant look!" Takashi stormed over and lifted Takaya off the ground with one hand. He was, after all, quite a large man in both height and weight, and a good portion of it was muscle despite the large belly.

Takaya just glared. _He wanted to be a pro catcher, but was injured in college and couldn't continue. So now, he wants his kids to do what he couldn't. How selfish of an adult, wanting their kids to be perfect or follow in their footsteps as if we don't have hopes or dreams of our own…_

Pain caused his thoughts to come to a halt, as Takashi had belted him across the face with his free hand.

"I said, _listen_, you ungrateful brat!" Takashi bellowed so loud that the windows rattled.

Hisae stood with a disapproving frown on her face, but Takaya figured it was over his running away stunt since she didn't move to separate him from the man that was his "father".

"Disgraceful, useless…! Making your teacher worry about you…!" Takashi roughly threw Takaya to the ground.

Takaya made a small 'oof' noise as his shoulder and part of his back hit the wood floor, but then slowly sat back up. _You wouldn't understand…neither of you even asked why we did it._

"We provide a roof over your head, food on the table, clothes on your back…and this is how you repay us! By running away with some delinquent buddy of yours?" Takashi continued to shout, since he was typically the one that did so, while Misae just tended to avoid Takaya like the plague.

Takaya glared up as he got to his feet. "Motoki isn't a delinquent! At least…he's a lot kinder than you are! He understands me…!"

That earned him another hit, which sent him sprawling once again.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" Takashi warned. "Someone useless like you, who only gets into fights and causes trouble…who brings misfortune wherever he goes…a cursed existence like yours…you have no right to complain!"

Takaya trembled as he managed to sit back up. "Why did you come get me, then? If I'm such a problem, why not just leave me with the police?"

"I don't have to answer stupid questions from an evil existence." Takashi narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Just shut up and listen for a change! You're still young, so you think you know everything! You know _nothing_ of how the world works! You know nothing of the world of adults, and how hard it is for us! Let alone to have to deal with a good for nothing monster like _you_!"

Takaya surged to his feet once more. "Yea, maybe I don't know! Maybe I never want to know why adults are so selfish that they can't look past their own problems to the suffering of others! Even Shun…did you even _ask_ him if he wants to be a catcher? Maybe he wants to play another position, or another sport…!"

That earned him another cuff.

"Don't you dare speak your brother's name from your defiled lips!" Misae was the one to scold him though Takashi was the one to knock the wind out of him.

Takaya coughed.

"Keep your cursed mouth shut, and stop spewing nonsense!" Takashi commanded. "I want you to just shut up and listen, and listen well! Your mother was embarrassed at the situation! You've been nothing but trouble since you entered the second grade! I'm willing to bet that kid you were with was a fine boy until he met you and was cursed! You know nothing!"

"Maybe…" Takaya finally managed to get his breath back. "…I don't. But I still at least know what I want."

"What's that? To ruin this family? Sully our name? Send kids to the hospital?"

"To be accepted!" Takaya interrupted, back on his feet again. "Is that really such a hard thing to give!"

"You have to earn that, and you've repeatedly failed!" Takashi roared.

"Bullshit!" Takaya stomped his foot. "It's respect that's earned! Acceptance is given by open minded people…!"

The next thing he knew, he found himself against the wall akin to how he had pinned Shuugo just a few days ago, though due to the size difference, Takaya's feet didn't touch the ground.

"Don't you dare…don't you _dare_…raise your voice to me!" Takashi snarled. "You run away from your problems, then dare to blame it on someone else? It's all _your_ fault! It's all what's going on with _you_! We aren't doing anything wrong! In fact, you should be grateful that you have a home! You just freeload here because nobody else would be willing to put up with your shit!"

Takaya gritted his teeth, but knew that if he talked back, he would get even more lashings, both verbal and physical. _Is it…really my fault? I know I'm a curse, but do I really cause that much trouble for people? Just by existing?_

Takashi let go of Takaya's collar, then grabbed him by the arm hard enough that it would leave a bruise.

Takaya cringed, but had stopped verbally crying out in pain long ago.

"Monster doesn't even cry or scream…" Misae could be heard as she trailed along behind the two.

"We're getting in the car, and going to the school! You're going to apologize to your teacher for causing so much trouble!" Takashi all but threw Takaya into the back of the car.

The only blessing Takaya had was that by the time they got to the school, classes would be over and the only ones there would be teachers. Even the kids on cleaning duty would be finishing up.

Shun was on cleaning duty for his class this week, which was why he wasn't home yet. He would probably be getting out as they came in.

Takaya slumped a bit in the back of the car as it roared to life. _He'll want to follow along and watch. See the cursed existence be humbled. I hope at least Motoki isn't having as bad of a time._

* * *

><p>Sure enough, when they reached the school, small amounts of kids were filing out after having done their daily cleaning duty, Shun being one of them.<p>

As soon as he heard the situation, he, as predicted, wanted to come along and was allowed. Though, his reason was that he had never heard his brother apologize to anyone before, and was curious about it.

Misae hissed a warning to Takaya not to talk to his brother; that he didn't deserve to speak to someone pure like Shun.

Takaya just kept his hands in his pockets and his gaze on the floor in front of him the entire trek up the two flights of stairs and to the classroom.

Misae knocked on the door, and Oki looked surprised when she answered.

"Oh! Um…?" Despite having called them, Oki had actually never met Takaya's parents.

Misae smiled pleasantly. "Sorry to disturb you, sensei. I'm Abe Misae…Takaya's mother."

Takaya cringed; his name coming off his mother's tongue sounded foreign, since she just typically called him "cursed child" or something similar.

"Oh! Did…did they find him?" Oki asked with baited breath.

Misae nodded, again, with the gentle smile on her face that made Takaya want to throw up. "Yes. Just this morning. We got back this afternoon, and had a talk with him. There's something he wants to tell you."

Oki looked around the woman, and her eyes misted up at seeing Takaya. He had been absent from class for four days, and she was wondering if he would ever be found before the weekend. But here, on a Friday afternoon, there he stood. He looked just as moody as ever, though this time, she was easily able to detect the uneasiness in his posture.

"Hands out of your pockets!" Misae instructed her son, then stepped aside and motioned for him to step forward.

Takashi just stood in the back with Shun, arms crossed.

Oki smiled at the boy. _He has a couple new bruises, but he's in one piece, at least. I wonder where he went…_

Takaya bowed, much like he had the first day, and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry for troubling you, sensei."

However, unlike the first day, there didn't seem to be much emotion behind his words…_no, it's more like…his tone is just so empty._

Oki knelt down in front of him. "Raise your head, Abe-kun. I'm not angry with you. I was worried."

Takaya frowned, though he obeyed the instruction. _Worried? How could anyone worry over me? Ah…she's probably just saying that because she wants to save face or seem like a teacher in front of my "parents". They wouldn't care either way, sensei._

"If something troubles you, come talk to me about it, alright?" Oki smiled at him.

Takaya thought he saw movement near the back of the room, but his attention was drawn back to the teacher. "…right."

Oki smiled and stood up, then thanked him and the parents. "I have a couple children in here serving detention, so…"

The Abe family nodded, and excused themselves.

When the door closed, Oki turned to her two fighters, then frowned when one of them stood and went to the door. "Hatake-kun, back to your seat. This is detention, and you're supposed to be writing lines."

"I have to go to the toilet."

Oki gave the boy a nod and let him leave the room, then sighed. _Abe-kun looked even worse than before he left. I really do wonder what happened while he was gone. To run away…was it because of bullying that he did it?_

* * *

><p>While the teacher pondered, the Abe family was heading down the stairs. Takashi was in front, with Misae slightly behind him.<p>

Shun was awed that his brother had actually _apologized_ to someone, but finally hurried along.

Takaya brought up the rear, not too thrilled to be going back home. _Maybe I'll slip out and go to Motoki's place…see how he's doing._

Suddenly, he felt something push him from behind just as he started down the stairs. This made him stumble and slam into Shun, who was in front of him. Takaya managed to grab onto the railing to steady himself as he crashed down to one knee and nearly went head first in a tumble down the stairs, but Shun wasn't as lucky, and actually did wind up tumbling down the stairs.

There were shouts, calls, and yelps. It was like watching a train wreck, and was more painful than being in a fight to Takaya. He didn't hold much attachment to his younger brother, but sometimes, Shun disobeyed his parents to ask Takaya a question, or just watch him.

There was also the time after baseball practice when Shun vented to Takaya since he knew his father wouldn't listen, that he wanted to play third base, not catcher.

Awareness hit Takaya again in the form of crying, coming from the bottom of the stairs.

Misae was crouched over Shun, cooing to him and all but in a panic to find out what was wrong and if anything was broken, while Takashi…

…was glaring up the stairs at Takaya.

Takaya shook his head slowly. _It wasn't me…something hit me…_

"Get down here." Takashi's voice was cold and hard. The commotion hadn't been too loud, and the remaining teachers on the floor were at the other end of the hall. It could be possible that Oki heard, but with some kids still leaving from cleanup duty, she might have written it off as being some of them making noise.

Misae couldn't get the story out of Shun, who was sobbing and clutching his arm. "It might be broken…we need to get him to the hospital, Takashi!"

Takashi, meanwhile, had all but dragged Takaya back down the stairs by his ear, more angered than the latter had ever seen.

"I didn't do anything!" Takaya protested as his father grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around the corner in case one of the remaining teachers came out.

"You pushed him down the stairs."

"It wasn't me!" Takaya's left knee ached fiercely, and would probably be a nice bruise later from where it had collided with the stairs. His left arm, too, had hit the stairs, while his right had gone out and managed to catch the railing.

Takashi backhanded him so hard that he nearly fell down the other set of stairs they were near. "Don't lie to me, bastard child…"

"Takashi!" Misae had gotten Shun to a seated position, but though it didn't seem as if he had a broken leg, she was still afraid to have him stand. "This isn't the time for that!"

Takashi snarled at Takaya. "Leave. Go back home, and wait there. We'll have a talk when we're back from the hospital."

"I…"

"I said, _go_!" Takashi aimed another fist at the boy, who quickly scurried down the stairs so fast he nearly tripped.

Despite the pain in his knee, fear overrode any other instinct, and he ran as fast as he could. He didn't even stop to get his street shoes, and just continued out of the building.

There was no way he was going home. _He looked angry enough to kill me. I'm sure he will…I'm nothing but a burden and a curse to them…that, or he'll beat me senseless. I'm not going to sit around and wait for that to happen!_

Before he knew it, his legs had taken him in the direction of the house where Motoki lived…he had only been there once, before the two ran away, but he already knew the direction.

His left leg sent out a shock of pain from his knee, which caused him to stumble and skid on the ground.

For a few moments, Takaya just lay there, breathing hard. Then, he looked up and realized that the skid had taken him the final leg to the gates of Motoki's house.

Takaya pushed himself to his knees, and nearly fell back over when he heard shouting from inside the house. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but male and female voices were alternately shouting angrily, and it led to another voice shouting back, and the front door slamming.

The boy got to his feet and saw Motoki walking away, hands clenched into fists at his sides, radiating anger.

Still…

"Motoki!" Takaya called out. He was sure he looked like a mess, but Motoki had seen him at his worst, so he wasn't worried.

Motoki stopped walking and just stood there, his back to the boy.

Takaya blinked, and stepped forward. "Motoki, are…?"

"Get away."

"…eh?" Takaya paused.

"Don't come near me right now, Taka," it was said so lowly and dangerously that it could have been mistaken for a whisper of the wind if it wasn't for the undercurrent of anger in it.

"But…" It was suddenly hard to breathe, and Takaya didn't understand. Even when they had been caught, Motoki had just sworn and pouted, then gave Takaya a reassuring smile even as the two were pulled in different directions by their "families".

Takaya reached out, but before he could touch the other, Motoki's hand swept out and slapped his own away.

"I said, _get the fuck away from me right now_!"

Takaya looked up, and froze.

Motoki had glanced behind him, and though the bruise on his face stood out even in the darkening light, what caught Takaya was the dangerous, almost feral look in his eyes; like a cornered, wild animal about to strike out.

Takaya knew that Motoki's parents _never_ hit him. They shouted at him and took out their own problems on him, but never hit him, so the bruise was a surprise. Still, it was Motoki's eyes that had drawn his attention.

Pain, hate, anger…

Takaya took a step back, tears in his eyes. _Does he…hate me, now? Does he blame me for what happened? His parents hit him…they never do that…I caused this! It's my fault!_

The younger turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could away from Motoki as tears streamed down his cheeks. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! I caused more misfortune! Wherever I go…I really **am** cursed! I made his parents get angry enough to hit him…I caused him to hate me…_

Takaya stumbled again, but didn't stop. He couldn't feel the pain in his knee, or the scrapes that had been stinging just a few moments ago. All he felt was how his chest constricted, and it felt like there was ice forming within him; a hollow feeling forming in his chest and spreading out to the rest of his body that seemed to make the constriction of his lungs and throat even worse, and caused his eyes to burn and blur with tears.

He didn't realize he had run into the park, which was his haven. He used to run there when he was bullied, and he and Motoki sometimes found a secluded spot to hang out at after school.

There were people all around, and some kids playing, but Takaya didn't even notice them, and he felt like he could just walk right through them. He couldn't touch them, though…that could transfer his curse.

His legs finally gave out amidst some trees, just short of the small clearing that was his haven, and he leaned against one of the trees and just stared blankly at the grass for a few moments, chest heaving with gasping breaths as his thoughts swirled and dove.

_My parents don't want me…my classmates won't accept me…I brought misfortune to all of them. Even if I didn't actually push Shun down the stairs, if I wasn't there, he wouldn't be hurt._

_…if I wasn't there…_

Takaya blinked, which caused fresh tears to course down his cheeks. _That's right. If I'm not around, they won't be plagued by misfortune. Motoki's parents won't hit him, and mine won't have to deal with being cursed. By existing, I curse people…_

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the switchblade he carried with him, then made the blade spring forth. _Such an easy solution…why didn't I think of it, before? If Oki-sensei was telling the truth, even she was troubled by me. Honestly…what good have I done all my life? Just causing trouble to others…nobody likes me, anyway. Nobody will ever like me._

Takaya closed his eyes as his shaking hand brought the cool metal of the blade over his opposite wrist. _I'm scared. But…nobody wants me alive, anyway. Even I hate myself, now. I caused Motoki pain…that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. The hated go to hell where they belong. And the curse…ends tonight._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Shock

Still own nothing. And, ff.n is still destroying my italics.

Warnings for this chapter:

Talk of suicide.

Just a note…suicide is a very serious issue. It's not one to be taken (or written) lightly. I probably mentioned that in the last chapter as well, since this story has a lot of heavy issues (hence the rating), but wanted to say it again.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Shock<span>

The park was probably Ren and Shuugo's favorite place. Though Ren had a large back yard, some of it was taken up by the koi pond, and though the two boys liked to try and throw a baseball over it, the park was still better.

Naoe Mihashi, Ren's mother, sat on a nearby bench as she watched the two boys toss the ball back and forth, sometimes getting silly with their antics and trying things like "over the shoulder" throws or blind wind-ups.

It was amusing to watch, particularly when one boy would miss and have to go fetch the ball. That, and she just enjoyed seeing the boys smiling.

Shuugo grinned and held up the ball. "Get ready, Ren! I'm going to turn and throw it!"

"Ack!"

It was mostly Shuugo that did the blind throws, though Ren sometimes tried throwing over his shoulder on occasion. So, typically, that meant Ren had to go play fetch.

Shuugo turned his back to Ren, then spun around and whipped the ball as hard as he could, putting his entire arm and body into it.

Of course, he was off target by about two pitch zones, and a little high up as well.

Ren jumped, but obviously wasn't going to reach it, and the ball soared until it bounced through some foliage and into a nearby cropping of trees.

Shuugo laughed and apologized flippantly when Ren sent him a dirty look before running after their errant ball.

Ren muttered under his breath as he crawled through the bushes, searching for the round, white object. _One would think it would be easy to see a white ball amongst green plants, but it's not!_

Ren scratched his head and sighed, then spied something white and slightly dirty. Happy to have found the ball in record time, he ran over…and froze.

It wasn't the ball, but instead, a school shoe that still had the foot attached. Going up the length of the leg were some bruises, and a pair of jean shorts with a forest green shirt that had seen better days…

"Abe…-kun…?" Ren started, when he saw a glint of metal near the boy who, for all purposes, looked to be asleep on his side. After he saw the knife, he then saw the blood.

When he saw the blood, he did the only sensible thing.

He screamed.

* * *

><p>The scream startled birds, and carried enough to probably be heard throughout the park. At least, it was loud enough to bring both Naoe and Shuugo running with worried expressions.<p>

"Ren!"

"Ren-chan!"

Shuugo slid to a halt when he saw Ren, who had fallen onto his backside, eyes wide and face pale. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Ren shakily pointed in front of him.

Naoe gasped, and Shuugo froze as he, too, paled.

Then, Naoe rushed over and pulled out a handkerchief and her mobile phone. She dialed the emergency number and cradled the phone between her shoulder and side of her head as she grabbed a stick and broke it in half.

Ren and Shuugo listened and watched in horror, neither able to say anything. Had Takaya come straight here after leaving that day? Was that blood his? What was with the knife?

Then, the question that sent chills down their spines: Is he dead?

Naoe tied the stick and twisted it to Takaya's upper left arm as she finished giving the information over the phone as to where they were. "Ren-chan! Shuu-chan! Do you know this boy?"

Neither could get their mouths working.

"Boys! Please!" Naoe barked, which was unlike the usually reserved woman that rarely, if ever, raised her voice.

"A-A-A…" Ren stammered.

"Abe Takaya. He's…in our class…" Shuugo felt like his mouth was on autopilot.

Naoe nodded, and gave the name to the people over the phone, then sighed and hung up as she kept the stick twisted. "They'll be here shortly. Ren-chan, Shuu-chan, wait outside the thicket for the police and emergency unit. Direct them in. I know this is startling, but you two have to be brave to help him! He's still alive!"

The last sentence was what got Ren on his feet, and Shuugo's shaking legs to move.

_He's alive…_

The two stumbled out of the underbrush, still pale, and Shuugo couldn't even form a word to say to Ren.

Likewise, Ren was shivering from fear and worry.

Shuugo was just about in shock, and could only stare blankly ahead. _The last thing I did was hit him and tell him to get lost. No…worse than that…_

_"You want to know what you can do? You can disappear! Everyone would be happier that way!"_

His hands trembled, and started to shake as his breathing came out rapid and shallow, his eyes wide. _I pretty much told him…to go die. Dammit! Was it me? Is this my fault? I didn't mean it! I…I don't want him to die!_

Shuugo started, and didn't realize that tears were rolling down his cheeks, nor that he was on the verge of hyperventilating, until a cold hand slid into his own cold one.

Ren was just as nervous, and that showed from the temperature of his hand. Still, he held onto Shuugo's, unable to say a word of comfort but offering another way.

Shuugo squeezed the hand that held his gently.

Neither boy said a word, even as the paramedics arrived in a swooping array of flashing lights and sirens. They led them to where Naoe and Takaya were, then watched just as silently as Takaya was loaded onto a stretcher and an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose.

Naoe placed one hand on Ren's shoulder and the other on Shuugo's as the three watched the paramedics rush the unconscious Takaya into the ambulance, shouting out words about blood loss, shallow pulse, and almost nonexistent breathing.

Finally, as the ambulance doors closed and said vehicle pulled out, Naoe turned to the two boys and hugged them.

"The police will probably have questions, but they can wait. Shall we go to the hospital?"

Ren and Shuugo didn't even have to think about it, and both responded with the same word:

"Yes."

* * *

><p>It was dark when they reached the hospital, but the boys didn't even notice as the three of them sat in the waiting area after inquiring about Takaya's condition.<p>

Naoe was told that it was touch and go; he had stopped breathing in the ambulance from the shock of blood loss, but they had managed to start him up again within moments. However, they wouldn't be surprised if there was a repeat, so his condition was currently critical.

Ren looked up when his mother came back over and sat down in between the two boys.

Shuugo didn't usually go for comfort as much as Ren did, but this time, Naoe could see that even he was quite shaken up, and didn't even mind the arm that was put around his shoulders.

Ren leaned against his mother. "What…happened?"

Naoe sighed. How could she explain suicide to two eleven year old boys? It was something that even kids weren't typically exposed to until Junior High, even in media. Naoe didn't know what the Kanou family allowed their son to watch or listen to, but by his reaction, it wasn't anything that contained self violence, at least.

Shuugo was still in shock, and was glad for the seats, because he certainly would have collapsed if he had stayed standing. _It's my fault…Abe got hurt because of me…_

"Your classmate…" Naoe decided that it was best to be honest and to the point with the kids. Yes, they were young, but they were perceptive. Hiding facts wouldn't help them or the situation. "…tried to kill himself."

Shuugo's head shot up and his eyes widened. His mouth felt dry, and he nearly forgot to breathe for a moment.

Ren paled. "Wh-why…?"

Naoe shook her head. "I don't know. Sometimes, people feel that they can't go on living. They get so sad, and even hurt, that they would rather be dead than face the pain of living." _For someone their age to try and kill himself…for someone the same age as Ren to try and take his own life…to think those sort of thoughts…to be that depressed…_

It was a shock, even to her.

Ren bit his lip. "Abe-kun…wasn't really…liked. Nobody…hung out…with him. He had…run away. Oki-sensei…said…he was just not feeling…well…if anyone asked. But I heard…the teachers…saying that he had…run away. He…gets in a lot…of fights, but none of them…are really…his fault. He once…stood up…for me."

A whimper escaped Ren's throat. _I never got to thank him. Like I thought…he was hurt by it. Other things hurt him, too. The pain in his eyes that I thought I had seen was real._

Naoe gave her son a kiss on the forehead, which caused him to make a mewling sound of worry and uncertainty.

"It's my fault."

The two looked over at Shuugo, who stared at his hands as if he had been the one that wielded the knife Takaya had used.

"It's my fault! I told him to disappear…I said so many cruel things…I called him a curse and a monster!" Shuugo was trembling as his breathing picked up and tears fell from his eyes. "It's my fault he walked out of the classroom…then, it's my fault he ran away…my fault he tried to…to…"

"No, it's not." Naoe pulled Shuugo close.

Ren sniffled.

"It's not your fault, Shuu-chan," Naoe said gently.

"But…!"

"It had to have been a combination of things. Some kids do lash out at themselves for being bullied, but it sounds like you just confronted him once. He left the classroom days ago, didn't he? If it had been purely your words, he would have attempted it that day and not tonight," Naoe whispered as she rubbed Shuugo's back.

Then, though Ren wasn't surprised at this point, his strong friend broke down into tears.

"Do you understand? Ren-chan, too. Neither of you are to blame." Naoe glanced between the boys.

Ren nodded as silent tears worked their way down his cheeks, and Shuugo just cried. _We were so wrapped up in our own lives, so wrapped up in the routine of the class, that we never noticed. We never even spared a second thought or glance to the ones that fought, because we didn't realize it…that Abe-kun was actually being bullied, and not just starting fights for the heck of it. We didn't realize how lonely he was._

Naoe, meanwhile, tried to keep the frown off her face. _They got his name…I'm sure they called the boy's parents by now. Nobody else has come in asking for him. From his description the boys gave, he's a lone wolf sort of kid with no friends. Some people do attempt suicide for that reason, but in this case, I really wonder if that's all there was to it._

It was just a gut feeling, but if the Mihashi family was one thing, it was intuitive. Ren didn't get it from nowhere, after all, though Naoe was slightly more aware of her own intuition than Ren was.

Naoe hugged the boys close and closed her eyes. _I hope this bad feeling is wrong._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Suspicions

All disclaimers still apply. Also, I hate ff.n for destroying my italics all the time.

Warnings for this chapter:

Talk of suicide.

Note: Breaking and entering is a crime…please don't do it. -_-

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Suspicions<span>

By morning, Motoki felt horrible. He had slept in the park, though another section from where Takaya had gone and been found by the boys and Naoe, but that wasn't why he felt terrible.

No, the reason was because he recalled what he said to Takaya the night before, and how the boy's face had just crumbled. _I shouldn't have said all of that to him. I didn't want to hurt him…that's the last thing I ever want to do. He's been hurt enough._

Motoki ruffled his hair as he slammed the payphone on the receiver. "Dammit." Nobody was answering at the Abe household, which he had to use a phonebook to look up. Despite being a common family name, there was thankfully only one "Abe" family in their town, so it didn't take him long to locate it and call up.

However, nobody seemed to e home, which was odd. Takaya usually got up early, and would have picked up the phone on a typical Saturday if he was allowed to.

Well, Motoki wasn't about to leave things hanging, so he marched on over to the Abe household. _I won't just leave it as is. Even if he hates me, now, I can never hate him. I mean, for all I said to him, I'd hate me, too! But…I was scared. Not of Taka…never of Taka…I was afraid for him. Dammit…why couldn't I have just said that?_

It wasn't the first time he had been to the Abe stead, as he sometimes walked home with Takaya when they were younger to prevent bullies from coming back and jumping him on the way home.

The two story house was silent, and the gate was closed and latched.

Motoki rang the bell by the gate, but there was no answer. That was even more unusual. Who went out at six-thirty in the morning on a Saturday? At the very least, Takaya's younger brother should be home for a morning of cartoon-watching, shouldn't he?

Still no answer, so the gate still stayed shut.

Not that something like that kept someone like Motoki out; he just vaulted over the gate and strode up to the front door.

"Hello?" Motoki called as he knocked on the door.

Not even a shuffle or any sort of indication that there was movement.

Motoki's eye twitched, and he all but pounded on the door. "HELLO!"

Still nothing.

Motoki muttered curse words under his breath, then glanced from one side to the other. When he was sure he hadn't woken up the neighborhood, or at least the neighbors, he pulled a switch-knife out of his pocket and selected one of the tools, then got to work on the door's lock.

He picked the lock at his own home plenty of times, since his father had a tendency to lock him out if he stayed out too late and the man was either drunk or had just finished arguing with his mother.

It wasn't long before he heard a satisfying 'click', and opened the door after he put the multi-tool away.

It was…quaint. Not very decorated, but still a nice house.

However, it was obvious that nobody was home, which furthered Motoki's irritation.

Just as he was about to turn and walk out to go to Takaya's usual haunts and see if the boy was there, he saw the answering machine flashing to indicate there were new messages.

Motoki walked over to it. He had already done some breaking and entering, so why not? Besides, he felt bad for how he treated Takaya. It hadn't been on purpose, and he really didn't mean to hurt the boy. He just was afraid of what he might have done if Takaya touched him at that moment…

Motoki shook his head and hit the "play" button.

The first message wasn't of any importance to him, and was from one of Shun's friends that wanted to get together over the weekend.

The second one, however…

Motoki stared at the machine in horror, and was barely able to hit the "stop" button in time. If he listened to the entire thing and let it end, the "new messages" light would cease to flash, and it would be obvious that someone listened to them.

The older boy stepped back, then ran back to the front door and put his sneakers back on. He locked the door, then shut it and vaulted over the gate again, this time, in a run.

Motoki's face was pale and his eyes wide as he ran. _Why? Why is he in the hospital? Taka, what happened after I shouted at you last night? Please…please be alright!_

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when the waiting trio had finally been informed that Takaya was now in stable condition.<p>

Through the night, Naoe didn't get much of any sleep. She had made a phone call to Shuugo's parents, who offered to come over and wait with them, but Shuugo, who didn't wish to appear weak in front of his parents, said that he would be fine with Ren's mother there.

Through the night, Naoe also didn't notice anyone come in for Takaya that could have resembled parents. In fact, nobody had come in asking for him. At first, Naoe figured that the parents might not be home, or maybe were on a trip. That could still be possible, but as the hours had passed, her certainty of them being on a trip waned thinner and thinner.

In fact, only one person came in for Takaya, and that was just after they were told that Takaya was in stable condition after quite a bit of worry due to the amount of blood he had lost.

"He has a rare blood type, so we're just grateful to the people that donate, particularly ones with rarer types," the doctor informed the three.

Ren and Shuugo had hugged each other in relief when they heard Takaya would be alright.

Before they could ask to see him, the doors swished open, and heavy footsteps nearly collided with the front desk.

"I'm here to see Taka! Abe Takaya! I heard he was brought to this hospital!"

The three turned around, though Naoe knew the voice sounded too young to belong to parents.

Motoki had finally arrived, and though he was sweaty and out of breath, concern was painted on his ruffled features.

"Who's that?" Shuugo asked Ren.

Ren shook his head quizzically.

The nurse behind the desk shuffled through some papers. "I believe he was just stabilized, so they're currently moving him to a room, now."

"Stabilized…?" Motoki paled further, and gripped the desk. The message didn't say exactly _what_ happened to his friend, but he figured it was just a broken bone or something.

The nearby doctor turned around. "Oh…you're here to see the boy? News travels fast…he was just brought in last night. Are you his brother?"

Motoki shook his head. "I'm Taka's friend."

Ren and Shuugo exchanged shocked looks. _Friend…? Taka!_

Motoki continued, "She said he was just stabilized…is he going to be okay? Is Taka going to be okay!"

The doctor nodded. "Physically, he'll be fine. Perhaps a bit weak at first, but we stitched up the wound. He's sleeping, now."

"Stitching? Wound?" Motoki swallowed hard. "What happened?"

The doctor sighed; apparently, Naoe wasn't the only one that had trouble telling a child what had happened, even though it was another child that had done it. "He tried to kill himself."

Motoki's legs buckled, and he slid to the floor, eyes wide. "Taka…did? I knew he had it rough, but…" Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he quickly covered his face with his hands as his shoulders shook. _Was it because of what I said? Could it be…last night, he was reaching out to me for comfort, and me, stupid me, couldn't see that over my anger at my folks? He was injured, but none of them critical, then…Taka…_

Naoe walked over and knelt down, then placed a hand on Motoki's shoulder. Sure, it wasn't her own son, or Shuugo, but it was just a boy perhaps a year or two older than them, who just received some difficult news.

Motoki looked up in surprise, then hastily wiped his eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"It's alright to cry," Naoe assured him.

"Who're you?" Motoki, just as distrustful of adults and their reasons, tried to scoot away from Naoe's hand.

"Mihashi Naoe. My son came across your friend while playing in the park, and alerted us."

Motoki glanced past Naoe at Ren and Shuugo. He didn't keep tabs on most of the kids in Takaya's year; only the ones that hurt him, so these two were off his radar and thus, he didn't know them.

The older boy then looked back at the woman. "So…you were the one that called an ambulance, then?"

Naoe nodded. She was surprised when the boy reached out and gripped her sleeves, in silent tears again.

"Thank you…thank you…you saved him…thank you…"

Naoe slowly pulled him forward. When he didn't resist, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "If anyone is to thank, it's the boys for getting so silly with their baseball throws."

Shuugo shook his head.

Ren smiled slightly as he realized it. "But, Shuu-chan…if you hadn't…thrown it too high…we wouldn't have…found Abe-kun."

"I…" Shuugo still wasn't satisfied, still guilty about what he had said.

Motoki pulled back from the hug and stood up, so Naoe followed. The older boy then walked over to the other two, and held out his hand. "Thanks, then. For be'n wild. Taka's my best friend."

Ren blushed but shook the offered hand.

"Are you in another class?" Shuugo couldn't remember seeing this boy near their classroom.

"I'm a sixth year…Haruna Motoki."

Shuugo stiffened. He heard the rumors, of course, but he didn't think that the infamous Haruna, who was the biggest delinquent of Nishiura Primary, would be someone that looked so…normal. _A little worse for the wear, even._

Motoki stepped back after shaking Ren's hand. "We don't have much in our lives. Both of us have stupid parents, and no friends at school. That's why…I'm glad to hear he didn't die." _Taka…is the most precious person in the world to me._

Shuugo couldn't believe he was hearing such emotional words out of the toughest fighter in the entire school.

Ren couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the two together.

Naoe couldn't believe what she heard. _"Stupid parents"…? I wonder what he meant by that._

Motoki then turned to the doctor. "Can I see him? Taka, I mean. Please?"

The doctor looked like he was going to deny it, but then sighed and smiled. "He'll probably be sleeping, but go ahead. I'll allow it this once."

"Doctor!" The nurse exclaimed as Motoki was given the room number and ran off.

The doctor waved his hand. "It's alright. I'll take responsibility. It sounds like, for those two kids, they might as well be family, anyway."

Naoe glanced at the two boys that stared in the direction Motoki had gone in, then smiled and drew their attention. "The police will probably be by soon to ask us questions, since last night, we were all too worried over Abe-kun's condition. We also need to get some breakfast. But…do you two want to come back afterwards? See if he's awake?"

Shuugo hesitated, but then nodded.

Ren, on the other hand, agreed right away.

Naoe smiled at them, and thanked the doctor before she ushered them out. _I should mention what that Motoki boy said about the parents…as well as my own concerns. If his friend arrived before his family…what sort of parents are they?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Making Up

Disclaimer…I still own nothing. Annoyance factor…ff.n is still destroying my italics.

Warnings for this chapter:

Not much, actually. Some language, but that's all.

When I first thought of this story, and started to write it, I originally was going to have Ren do most of the saving. Somehow, Shuugo somehow stole a good portion of the limelight. XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Making Up<span>

Motoki pulled a stool over and sat down as he gazed at his friend. There were some new poultices on Takaya's face, and some bruising visible underneath. An IV drip was in his left arm, and lower down was a bandage around his wrist, though it was only half visible due to the straps.

Motoki frowned. _They transferred him, I heard…I guess to a room that has restraints on the bed to prevent any suicide attempts should he wake before a doctor comes. His parents never showed up, so they can't afford to put a nurse in here to watch him without his parents' say-so._

The boy cursed under his breath and started to undo the straps that held Takaya's arms down to the bed. _Morons…Taka doesn't like to be restrained, since the bullies used to hold him down to beat on him. Even now, they'll try to pin his arms when they gang up on him. If he wakes and these things are on, he'll freak out._

Motoki pulled the covers back, and was relieved when he didn't see any by the ankles. He pulled the covers back around his friend, then sighed and took Takaya's right hand in his. His hand is warm. _Please wake up soon, Taka. And please…don't hate me too much._

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he sat there, Takaya's hand in his own, until there were signs of life from the still form on the bed.<p>

Motoki, who had been dozing slightly, instantly perked up and looked over. "Taka?"

Takaya cringed. _Warmth…and an ache here and there. A…ceiling? Hell is pretty commonplace. Is that a drip pouch…?_

"Taka?"

Takaya, surprised at hearing that voice, looked over. _Motoki wouldn't be in hell with me…then…_

Tears shone in Motoki's eyes, and a smile of relief was on his face. "You're awake! Fucking hell, you scared the shit outta me when I heard what happened! First in the hospital, then hear'n about being stabilized and…geez."

Takaya didn't understand. _I'm…alive? Is my curse so powerful that I can't die?_

"Taka? Hey, look at me…"

"Did…" Takaya coughed since his throat was a bit dry, then spoke again, "…did you save me? Why?"

"It…" Motoki's expression dropped. "It wasn't me that saved you. It was probably me that drove you to this."

Takaya looked away. "Why can't everyone just let me die?"

"Because we care about you!"

Takaya looked back, surprised at the shout. Even more-so, he was surprised to see Motoki with tears in his eyes. _Motoki…never cries…_

"I'm sorry, Taka. I never meant to hurt you. I…my parents were shouting at me, then started on each other, then back to me…I got so fed up with it, I told them to shut the fuck up, and my dad hit me. I was so pissed at that time…I'm sorry."

The other boy stayed silent.

Motoki bowed his head. "I was really angry…I wanted to hit someth'n, Taka. When I slammed the door and stormed out…I wanted to punch something until my knuckles bled, and scream until I was hoarse. When you came just then…I was scared, because I thought that…if you touched me…I might hit you. That's why I told you to stay away from me. Nothing was your fault, Taka. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…you're in this mess because I couldn't cool my temper and was afraid I'd lash out at you…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…"

Takaya's eyes widened, more at the fact that Motoki had just broken down into sobs than the story. _Then…he doesn't hate me? He was just…trying to protect me from himself? He's crying, now…I've never seen him cry before. If I had died…he would have cried, then. I would have made him cry. Someone strong like Motoki…would have mourned over me? A curse like me?_

"…sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…"

Takaya felt for the first time since he had woken up. It stirred in his chest, and spread out to his body; a warmth, like he was safe and protected. _Motoki's light. This is…because Motoki cares about me…_

His lips trembled, and tears pooled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks. " 'Toki…"

Motoki looked up, and their eyes met.

Guilt, pain, sorrow, relief…

_Forgive me. I did something stupid._

Takaya tried to push himself up, but his body felt heavy. He wasn't too surprised when an arm wrapped around his back and shoulders, and there was a light tug on the one still in Motoki's hand. The next thing he knew, he was enveloped in an embrace.

Motoki had moved to the bed, and sat there as he held Takaya to him. They were both crying, both pleading, both apologizing, and both accepting the apologies mostly without words.

"You're like family to me, Taka. No, you _are_ family to me. I could never hate you. Even if I push you away…that was just me. I'm sorry."

" 'Toki…I'm sorry I made you worry. I just thought…I was cursed. That I shouldn't exist…that I brought misfortune on you and made them hit you…"

"Never. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Taka. You're my only friend…and you're just as well my little brother. Taka…" his voice cracked at the end, so Motoki just let it drop. He wasn't good at expressing his emotions like that, but he knew that he had said the right words this time.

Takaya couldn't form any other words, as he was too touched by what Motoki had just admitted. _He loves me. That's what he's saying. Somebody actually…loves me. He was there all along. He never hated me…never wanted to hurt me. Even if I have to go back to the classroom and have them hate me…even if I have to go back to that sorry excuse for a family and have them treat me like a monster…I still have Motoki._

The two continued to cling to each other like a lifeline.

_You're forgiven. I'm right here._

* * *

><p>They were interrupted once by a doctor who took in some data and checked up on Takaya, as well as allowing him water, and left after slightly scolding Motoki for undoing the straps that had held Takaya down.<p>

The second time was a surprise to the two boys, since it came in the form of Ren and Shuugo.

Or, it was going to.

Ren peered in shyly and waved, then ducked out…only to be pushed in, along with Shuugo, by an irate Naoe.

"Honestly! You boys…you've been doing nothing but worrying, and now you're afraid to go in?" Naoe huffed as she closed the door behind them. "Be men and suck it up!"

Ren and Shuugo blushed, especially since Motoki and Takaya were staring.

Well, Takaya was staring. Motoki was laughing uncontrollably.

Naoe smiled at the boy in bed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mihashi Naoe, Ren's mother. He tells me he sits next to you in class…he's the one that found you."

Ren blushed, then seemed to draw courage from having his mother and best friend there, and went over to the bed.

Takaya never knew what to make of Ren, and was sure that the boy was afraid of him after the incident with Hatake. So, he was shocked when Ren bowed.

"Thank you…for saving me!"

Motoki stopped laughing and decided to keep quiet. _I wonder what happened. Taka didn't tell me about this. Then again, he tends to play the martyr when it comes to his classmates being bullied. They just see it as him picking a fight, though._

Takaya blinked once, twice…then a third time. "Saving you?"

Tears filled Ren's eyes as he straightened up and nodded. "That day when…Hatake-kun and his…friends were picking…on me. I…ran away…after you…stopped them. I'm sorry if…that hurt you! I…"

Takaya was surprised to see the other crying.

Naoe took a seat in the corner to just listen in, since this wasn't a place for her to intrude. She would have left the boys there, but she wanted to know what sort of child Takaya was after she had said so much to the police. _Making a promise like that without even knowing him…I must be an idiot._

Shuugo just remained silent, obviously uncomfortable in the room, but it wasn't due to the company. Rather, it was because of his own guilt that had been eating at him all night long. Yet, he was afraid to apologize. _After I hurt him…after I said that much to him…what right do I even have to talk to him?_

Ren wiped his eyes, though tears continued to fall. "I don't like…seeing people get hurt. I never wanted…to hurt anyone. Mom says…that it's part of…being human…to hurt people…even on accident. But I still…don't like it!"

Takaya watched with wide eyes, almost uncomprehending that the boy was showing appreciation, and most of all, _no fear_.

"I…might not be good…with words. And I…talk funny…but…my ears…work just fine! So…if Abe-kun…ever wants to…talk to me…I'll listen! Abe-kun…saved me. Abe-kun…is a good person…"

Naoe watched as Takaya's expression turned slightly incredulous and almost as if he was holding back tears…_as if he doesn't hear that often, or even at all._

"…and I want to…be…be…" Ren stammered even more over the words, but after a couple attempts, finally managed to get it out, "…be friends!"

This time, Takaya looked like he had just been blindsided or smashed by a blunt object.

Naoe resisted the urge to go over and hug the poor kid.

Motoki stared at Ren as if he had never quite seen anyone like him, and Shuugo continued to fidget as he waited his turn.

Takaya finally bowed his head. "Isn't it out of pity?"

"NO!"

Even Shuugo was surprised at Ren's shout, as he almost _never_ raised his voice.

Naoe's shocked expression was testimony to that.

Ren wiped his eyes again, and looked at Takaya. He was a shy boy by nature, and typically avoided eye contact, or even looking at someone's face when he talked. Shuugo was the only exception to that rule, as well as his parents.

"I want to…be Abe-kun's…" Ren paused, then shook his head. "…_Takaya_-kun's friend, because…you're a good person! You always…help people…and nobody notices, but…I realized it…after school that day…so…I want to be…friends, because…I like you!"

Takaya obviously had no clue how to handle such a sentimental offer, as he hadn't had someone want to be his friend since Motoki. His hands clenched the blanket, and trembled slightly.

So, Motoki decided to bail him out. "Ya know you'll get a package deal, right?" _Let's test how serious he is._

Ren blinked and looked over at the other boy. "Eh?"

Motoki grinned and indicated to himself. "I'm Taka's best friend! You gotta also deal with me! What do ya think of that?"

"Okay!"

Motoki nearly fell off his stool. _So quick to respond…!_ "Eh?"

Ren scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Because…you were…in the lobby, when…you were asking for A…Takaya-kun…you were crying. You really…care about him. So…I know…you're a good person, too!"

Motoki flushed and crossed his arms in embarrassment. "I-idiot! Don't ya know about Bonnie and Clyde? Bad people can like each other, too!"

"But you're not…a bad person! Neither is…Takaya-kun!"

Shuugo, Naoe, Takaya, and Motoki all had the same thought.

_He says it so earnestly!_

Motoki finally regained his poise. "F-fine, then! If you're okay with Nishiura's number one delinquent and problem student be'n your friend as well as mister martyr, here…"

"Hey…" Takaya muttered.

"…then I'm okay with it!"

Ren smiled brightly.

"But!" Motoki held up his index finger. "If ya do _anyth'n_ ta hurt Taka, you're dead meat!" He didn't care that the boy's mother was in the room; Takaya was special to him, after all, and even Motoki didn't trust others much.

For her part, Naoe just remained silent and smiled through it. _His protectiveness of his friend is cute._

Ren's expression turned solemn. "I understand."

"Shake on it!" Motoki held out his hand over the bed, since they were on opposite sides.

"Hey…" Takaya's eye twitched.

Ren clasped Motoki's hand without a second thought. "It's a…promise!"

"And…" Motoki didn't allow him to let go, all traces of humor from his voice now gone along with his smile, as his eyes stared into Ren's. "…if I ever hurt Taka…"

Takaya looked up and over at Motoki so fast that it was amazing he didn't get whiplash.

"…then the same deal applies to me. If you won't hit me, ask someone else to. But the deal goes both ways."

Ren disliked violence, but figured that this guy would never do anything to hurt Takaya, so he nodded.

"Motoki…" Takaya mumbled.

Motoki grinned and let go of Ren's hand. "Hey, I'm prone ta mistakes. Like last night…"

"You were trying to protect me last night. That doesn't count, blockhead." Takaya sighed.

"What'd you just call me, ya cheeky kid?"

Takaya stuck his tongue out at Motoki, who responded in turn.

Ren blinked, then snorted on a laugh. _I've never seen Abe-kun…no, Takaya-kun…act so natural. Haruna-san…no…Motoki-kun, really is a good person._

Amidst the playful teasing between the two friends, Ren interrupted them by pushing Shuugo over to the bed.

"Shuu-chan has…something to say, too!"

The laughter stopped immediately when Takaya looked up and then away from the boy.

Takaya felt bad for shouting at Shuugo, but hadn't known what else to do at hearing from another student that he was a curse. It was something he only heard around the house, and Shuugo seemed to base all his assumptions on what he wanted to see.

Shuugo shifted, then glanced at the plasters on Takaya's face, and to the bandage around the boy's wrist.

Self consciously, Takaya moved his left arm under the covers.

"Does it hurt?" Shuugo asked quietly.

"Not really…"

Ren, Motoki, and Naoe sweatdropped. _Awkward…_

"It's…my fault, isn't it. Mihashi-san said it wasn't, but…I know I at least contributed to it. I've hated bullies all my life…I didn't realize that I had turned into one…"

Takaya sighed. "You're not a bully. You were just venting."

"But I said some really nasty things! I called you some nasty names! I…if I hadn't said anything, then…you wouldn't have walked out of the classroom…"

Again, Ren and Naoe got to see a vulnerable side to Shuugo that they rarely ever saw.

"…I hit you…" Shuugo trembled.

Motoki opened his mouth, but Takaya held up a hand.

"I _let_ him hit me, 'Toki," Takaya said quietly.

"Eh!" Motoki exclaimed.

"I was being a dick, so I let him hit me. That's all." Takaya waved it off.

Motoki muttered something about "stupid martyrs" and started to sulk.

"You weren't…being like that. It was me. I…" Shuugo stumbled over his words. _I thought you weren't getting punished. I thought you had everything handed to you, and just got into fights for kicks. I ignored the rumors and talk of whenever someone said you stood up for them because they were too afraid to go thank you since you typically fought their captors._

"Kanou, was it?" Takaya interrupted.

Shuugo stopped talking and nodded.

"Look…there were a lot of things and nothing running through my mind when I pulled out that knife. I grew up hearing a lot of the words you said to me…having a kid my age say those things to me wouldn't solely be a reason for me to kill myself. Got it?" Takaya didn't know why he was bothering. Yes, Shuugo's words had hit a chord deep within him, which had caused him to lose his temper in the least, but they were only a reflection of words from other bullies and his family.

Shuugo looked away. "…I'm sorry."

Motoki snorted. "Look at someone when you apologize to…"

" 'Toki!" Takaya scolded.

Motoki crossed his arms and continued with his previous pout.

Takaya rolled his eyes, then looked up at Shuugo. "Will it make you feel better if I said it's not your fault?"

Shuugo started a bit.

_"What do you want me to do about it?"_

That's when it hit him. Shuugo looked up with wide eyes at Takaya. _Is…was he always just thinking of other people? Even when I confronted him, he just gave in. Does he even think of himself? Of what beating he can take? The pain?_

Shuugo clenched his hands into fists, mostly to keep himself from crying. "…no. It's something I'll have to live with. And…I'll actually _live_ with it! Pain means you're alive! I won't be a coward and run away from it!"

Motoki stood up so fast that the stool nearly toppled.

Ren yelped.

However, Shuugo just continued before anyone could move, and pointed at Takaya with a determined expression. "Live, Abe! There are people around you, right now, that want you to live! Even if it's hard, and even if it's painful…this world, with them…no, with _us_, is where you belong!"

Motoki slowly sat back down. _Huh…_

Takaya smiled slightly. "Yea…I know. I'm surprised Motoki didn't knock me upside the head for this stunt."

"Che! I don't hit a guy when he's down!" Motoki spun around to hide his red face.

Shuugo smiled. "Good. Though, I do have another request…"

"Yea?"

"Hit me. Free shot. I shouldn't have hit you back then…"

Takaya leaned back against the bed which had its headboard area raised and angled so he could be more comfortable in a seated position. Despite Ren's gasp, he pretended to consider it.

Then, Takaya opened his eyes and smirked at Shuugo. "No way in hell. Live with it."

Shuugo clenched a hand into a fist, but had a grin on his face. "Jerk."

"I wouldn't be anyone else if I wasn't," Takaya replied airily.

Motoki snorted, then burst into laughter. Even Ren was attempting and failing to hide his own, while Naoe was practically in stitches over how clumsy the boys were.

Takaya and Shuugo looked at their friends, then at each other in slight confusion, which just furthered the mirth of the room. Finally, the two submitted to chuckles of their own.

Takaya was floored, and felt better than he had in his entire life even though he was in the hospital. _It's funny…how natural it feels to laugh with these guys. Last night, I thought the world hated me, and I caused Motoki trouble. Before then, everyone feared me. But now…it's different. I get the feeling this would have happened even if I hadn't picked up that knife. I actually have people that care about me. I can't say I don't like it._

Since everyone was laughing, Takaya allowed a couple tears to fall down his cheeks, and he made sure to wipe them before anyone would look up and see.

There was one person that saw, however. Naoe had easily gotten over her laughter, since it was mostly just the boys laughing, and carefully watched. _Words he's heard all his life…friendship he had been denied over misunderstandings…he's blunt, but he has a good heart…he's been repeatedly hurt, but even so, he can still smile because at least one person reached out to him. Now, he has two more. I don't regret the promise I made to the police after seeing him. Not one bit._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Thank You

The disclaimer hasn't changed. Nor has the fact that ff.n is still screwing with my italics.

Warnings for this chapter:

Abuse, language.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Thank You<span>

It was no surprise that Takaya had grown exhausted from having visitors, especially since he was used to only Motoki.

Motoki had eventually situated himself on the bed, itself, while Shuugo nabbed Motoki's stool and Ren found another one to use.

Now, however, Motoki had positioned the bed to lay flat, and was tucking the covers around a sleeping Takaya.

Naoe smiled as she watched. "Motoki-kun…was it?"

Motoki glanced over and nodded. He had almost forgotten the woman was there, and was surprised that she was talking to him.

"Can I speak with you? Out of the room?" Naoe inquired.

"Why not here?" Motoki frowned, not wanting to leave Takaya's side even though the latter was asleep.

Ren and Shuugo listened quietly.

"I want to ask you something…for your ears only." Naoe winked at her son and Shuugo, who both flushed and figured it was an adult thing.

Sure, Motoki was only a year older than them, but he gave off an aura of being much older than that.

"It's about Takaya-kun."

That caused Motoki to nod. He was still suspicious of adults, but remembered how Naoe had comforted him when he found out what happened, and that she was one of the people that saved Takaya's life.

Naoe smiled at the other two boys. "Ren-chan, Shuu-chan, can you two stay here? We'll just be right outside the door."

"Kay!" Ren chirped.

Shuugo lightly smacked Ren upside the head, when whispered, "Quiet! He's sleeping!"

Naoe giggled, then indicated for Motoki to follow.

Motoki glanced back at the boy in bed.

"Don't worry." Shuugo flushed a bit as he spoke, "We'll watch after him."

Ren nodded in agreement, and his smile was probably what convinced Motoki to leave Takaya's side.

* * *

><p>Naoe closed the door once they were out of the room, then turned to the boy. "I have a couple questions, actually."<p>

Motoki put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "About Taka?"

Naoe nodded. "You're the closest to him, and…earlier, you mentioned that his parents were 'stupid', and then he said something about hearing nasty things all his life. His parents haven't been in to see him, either…that worries me."

"Why? He's not your kid." Motoki didn't quite understand why this woman cared so much.

"Do I need a reason?"

Motoki was silent a moment, then sighed and shook his head. "No…I guess not. Most adults seem to have a reason for everyth'n they do."

"You don't trust adults."

It wasn't a question.

Motoki huffed. "I thought we were talk'n about Taka, not me."

Naoe smiled gently. "We are…but if there's ever anything you need, you're welcome to come to me. Ren likes you…and so do I. You've been a pillar for Takaya-kun, I can tell."

"How the hell can ya tell something like that, only be'n with me for a little while?"

Naoe giggled and shrugged. "Intuition? Gut feeling? I've been able to empathize easily with people since I was a little girl. Ren can do it, too, but doesn't realize it. It's not some mysterious ability…anyone can do it if they try. I, and Ren as well, am just more sensitive to other people."

Motoki stared at her as if weighing if it was a truth or not, then finally sighed. _This lady is genuine. I'm a pretty good judge of character, if I say so myself. Be'n lied to so much, I can easily tell if someone else is lying. This woman just has a warm feeling around her._

"I want you to know that you're always welcome at our house if life gets too stressful. If you need someone to listen, or just a place that's safe…I'll give you our number and address. Is that alright with you?"

Motoki's jaw dropped. When he finally composed himself, he was unable to look at the woman, since he wasn't used to such kindness, and mumbled an affirmative. Then, he glanced at her slightly shyly. "What about Taka?"

"Well, about that…I sort of promised something to the police when I first mentioned some of my worries…it's a secret, though." Naoe leaned over to whisper it, as if she was afraid the boys were listening through the door.

Motoki's eyes widened as he heard, and he spun on his heel to look at her directly, awe painted on his face. "…are you…for real?"

"I hugged you earlier, and last I checked, I was very real."

"You'd…do that for Taka?" Motoki fought to keep the emotion from showing too much, and though he was successful at holding back tears of joy, his voice still rasped a little as an indication at how much it touched him.

Naoe nodded softly. "Yes."

"You'll really…you're not lying?"

"Shall we make a deal?" Naoe held out her hand. "Like the one you made with Ren and Shuugo in the room?"

"You…mean it…" Motoki dumbly took the offered hand.

"You can feel it, right? The truth."

Motoki nodded. "Yea. I just…it's hard to believe. We both…"

The two dropped their hands.

Motoki averted his gaze slightly. "…hate adults. No adult has ever done anything nice to us. My parents aren't that bad, but they're so wrapped up in their divorce, that they forget sometimes. Taka's are even worse."

Naoe listened.

"You really promise to do something about it? And then…what you told me…you'll really do it?"

"I promise on my life."

Motoki put his hands back in his pockets, then took a deep breath and let it out. "Where to start? I don't know the Abe family personally…dun even have their number or anyth'n, though I do know where their house is from walk'n home together. But he talks about his family sometimes. I don't want to betray his trust, but if what you said was true…can you promise to get him out of there?"

"The doctor told me he found odd bruising on Takaya-kun's back, and finger-like bruises on his arm. If he hasn't been in a fight in the past few days…"

"He hasn't been in a fight since the day we left. I was with him the rest of the time, so I know for sure," Motoki confirmed.

Naoe cupped her chin in her hand. "Then, it's entirely possible that my thought process is correct. If so, they can get him out of that house."

Motoki was silent a moment, then looked up at her. "Dun tell Taka I said anything. If anyone hasta tell him, I'll be the one to admit it. I just…don't wanna see him hurt anymore. I thought I had it bad till I met him…till I found out why he was so afraid to go home not too long after we met…"

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback; Motoki's Third Year-<em>

Motoki tugged the beaten boy behind him. "Hey, I said we're friends, so no worries. We gotta get some of your injuries cleaned up. I get inta fights, so I know."

"I…didn't get into the fights on purpose."

"You remember our rule?"

"Yea…let them swing first. It's hard," Takaya complained.

Motoki laughed as he led the boy to the outdoor fountains. "Well, you're do'n a lot better'n me! If I see someone gett'n beat up, I jump in first and ask later! Least you try to talk them down, first! That's good!"

Takaya flushed a bit at the praise. "It…is?"

"Course!" Motoki let go of the boy's wrist and pulled out a handkerchief as he went over to the faucet. "You're a good kid!"

"Don't call me 'kid'! I'm only a year younger than you!" Takaya pouted.

Motoki laughed as he wet the handkerchief and came back. "Sit."

Takaya did as instructed, and let Motoki gently wipe at some of the dirt and blood on his face.

"Maybe a dog, then. Will you roll over?"

" 'Toki!"

Motoki laughed again and moved to Takaya's arms after re-wetting the cloth. "Just kidd'n, Taka. But…why don't ya get cleaned up at home?"

Takaya's smile dropped instantly, and he looked away.

"What was that?"

"I said…I'm not a kid or a dog…I'm a curse."

Motoki stopped his administrations for a moment, puzzled. "A curse?" Now that he thought about it, he recalled Takaya saying something about a curse when they first met, too…

Takaya nodded glumly. "All I do is bring bad luck to people. I get beat up cause they know it."

"Do the other kids tell ya that?"

"…no. They haven't said it, but I know they feel the same."

"That's stupid." Motoki huffed and started to clean out the scrape on Takaya's knee.

Takaya worried his lip. "But…if I'm not a curse…why do people hate me so much? Some of the bullies stopped, and when I see others get bullied, I still say stuff. But the people I help are scared I'll hit them. Even my mother won't touch me…"

"They're stupid, then."

"But, it's true, isn't it! More and more kids are starting to get physical in their bullying, and it's ever since I came! My brother is forced to learn to be a catcher cause I didn't like it…!"

"Taka!"

Takaya's jaw clicked shut, almost audibly.

Motoki had gotten up to re-wet the cloth, and his hand was in a fist at the fountain. "Who keeps tell'n you that you're a curse?"

Takaya looked at the ground. "Mom. Dad has been saying it lately, too. They tell my brother I'm a monster that'll put a curse on him if he goes near me. The other kids must know it instinctively, so it's gotta be true…"

The younger was startled when Motoki's fist connected with the cement of the fountain. Thankfully, it was the same hand he was holding the cloth with, so that took some of the impact and didn't leave him with any broken bones; just bruised knuckles.

"They're fucking stupid! To say something like that…and to their own kid!"

Takaya blinked, and was even more surprised when Motoki turned around with wet eyes.

He wasn't actually crying, but he looked really close.

Motoki walked over, then knelt down in front of the other boy and put his hands on Takaya's shoulders. "Look at me, Taka. You ain't a monster, and you ain't a curse. The other kids just see people like us as different…people that get inta fights, people that are the wallflowers of their class, people that keep out of be'n in a big group…they dun like those people because they're 'different'. But that's just stupid, to not like someone cause of that."

"But…"

Motoki wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "You ain't a curse, Taka. Anyone who says otherwise is ly'n. You were the first person not to be afraid of me. You hate bullying…you just try your best all the time. You ain't a curse, it's those stupid parents of yours that think so cause you turned out different from what they expected. You're your own person, Taka. It ain't a curse to be yourself."

After that, Motoki just held the smaller boy, and it wasn't the last time he would say similar words, or just hold Takaya until he stopped crying, either.

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"…apparently, his parents still tell him that bullshit all the time. It's hard not to believe it when you hear it all your life, and only hear differently from one person. He's been fight'n against their words only cause he trusts my opinions and words over theirs, but it's still tough," Motoki concluded to a horrified Naoe.<p>

The boy sighed. "My folks argue, but at least they dun call me names. Sure, they sometimes put me in the middle, which sucks balls, but they never hit me or regard me as something like a monster or a cursed existence. His mother never touched him since around his second year, thinking he was some sort of delinquent for constantly fighting. Sometimes, when he would come home after mostly losing and getting the shit kicked outta him, they'd still blame it all on him."

"Both…?" Naoe couldn't even fully get the question out.

Motoki shrugged. "I only know what Taka tells me. We typically dun talk about what our home lives are like. When we see each other at lunch or after school, and in the mornings as well, it's like a 'safety'. We _can_ talk about it, and hell help anyone that makes Taka cry, but we only say some'n to each other if it got really bad. Course, I can tryta help him at school, but I can't protect him at home. His old man hits him. Taka never told me, but it's obvious. I know what sorta fights he'd get inta, and we'd walk together on the way home, so I know he wasn't jumped."

Naoe's mouth felt dry. First the story, and then hearing the rest…she couldn't believe that such horrible people actually existed, and would treat their own son like that.

"It's not like he beats up on Taka, but he'll grab him, or crack him a good one. New bruises that Taka doesn't talk about…I know it comes from his old man. Who else could it come from? His younger brother who won't go near him? His bitch of a mother that won't touch him? Only one person left." Motoki looked up at the woman.

Naoe was slightly pale; she hadn't expected to hear such a thing, after all.

"If you're serious about gett'n Taka outta there…I'll help any way I can. I'll take the stand in court against those bastards, and talk to the police if they want me to, but only if they swear they can get him out. For some weird reason, I trust you. You're different from other adults I've known. Taka was fine with your presence in the room, too, so he feels the same way. I'm gonna tell him that I told ya, so you gotta keep your promises. All of them."

Naoe nodded, then stepped forward and held out her hand with a determined expression on her pale face. "I can't stand by and let a child suffer like that. I don't know how many other children suffer on a daily basis, but if I can do something for at least one person…" _I can't save them all. I'd love to get this boy out of his house, too. But, once the divorce dies down, he should be a little better off, at least. I've offered him a safe haven to come to…it's all I can do._

Motoki seemed satisfied, and shook her hand, then was surprised when he was pulled into an embrace.

"Thank you, Motoki. I'll definitely do all I can to help Takaya…and you, as well. I was serious. If you ever need a place to go…my door is always open."

Motoki closed his eyes and let a couple tears fall. "You're a kind person."

"I'm only one person, but my husband will certainly back me up. He feels strongly about these sort of things, as well. He travels a lot, but he always stays in touch. People can't live alone…we're stronger together. You're included in that, too."

Motoki just let the rest of his tears fall, figuring that he would rather it be out here in the quiet hallway with this kind woman than in the room in front of Takaya. " 'Kay." _Thank you. For doing what I couldn't do…for helping him where I can't go…thank you. Thank you._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Truth

Do I really need to say that I still don't own anything? And that ff.n is still screwing with the italics? And that it's killing some of the double punctuation I put into the story for emphasis? ;p

Warnings for this chapter:

Abuse.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Truth<span>

The hospital was becoming a common scene, and Shuugo found himself returning in the afternoon. Ren, his mother, and Motoki had gone down to the police station; Shuugo didn't know why Ren had to go, but apparently, his mother had something to tell him that was important.

So, Shuugo said he would meet them at the hospital, and went down on his own. He still had trouble believing that this was happening as he walked through the doors to the reception area.

Shuugo shook his head with a slight grin. _A week ago, I wouldn't have even dreamed of visiting Abe, let alone becoming friends with him. Who knew we were actually a bit alike? I wonder what I had been jealous of._

The nurse smiled at him. "You can wait…his parents just went in to see him."

"Eh?" Shuugo blinked, but shrugged and went to take a seat near a kid that looked a couple years younger, with black hair and his left arm in a sling.

"You're here to see my brother?" the boy asked curiously.

"Brother…?" Shuugo frowned, then realization hit him. "Oh…you're Abe's kid brother, huh?"

"Shun."

Shuugo leaned back in his seat. "You aren't visiting him?"

"Mom and dad wanted to talk to him, first. We just got here, actually."

"Hmm…you don't seem too worried." _I guess they didn't tell him exactly **why **his brother is in the hospital. Then again, maybe he hates him, too. There wasn't much talk about him, only that Abe has a little brother. Huh…he seems about the same age as my brother, too._

"Why should I?" Shun pouted. "He probably got justice and fell down some stairs! The docs said that's what looked like what happened before they took mom and dad aside and whispered something to them. Serves him right!"

Shuugo was startled to hear such words. He was jealous of his brother often, and didn't have such a good relationship with the kid because of that, but the two didn't hate each other or wish ill will on each other. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Cause he pushed me down the stairs yesterday!" Shun stated.

Shuugo could only blink. _Huh? Abe did…? Even taking into account what he was like in school, he was never malicious._ "That doesn't sound like something he'd do."

"What do you know? You don't have to live with him, being afraid that he'll curse you! He bumped me really hard, and I fell down the stairs at the school and broke my arm! I'm lucky it was just a broken arm, but now I can't play baseball for a while."

"You're sure it was him?"

"He was behind me!"

"Weren't there other kids at school?"

"It was after school. There could have still been people cleaning, and his teacher said that some kids had detention, but we were the only ones at the stairs. I talk to him sometimes, but I don't go near him, or mom says he'll curse me. And he did, see?" Shun lifted his arm slightly that was in the sling. "My arm was broken cause he touched me!"

Shuugo was puzzled. _Even to his brother, Abe wouldn't deliberately push someone down the stairs. Before I got to know him a little, I might have believed the story completely, but now…wait._ "What do you mean, you'll be cursed?"

"I already told you! Mom said he's a cursed monster, and that if he touches me, I'll be cursed, too, so I should stay away from him! Not just me…she reminds him sometimes, too, that he's cursed. Even she won't touch him, so it's gotta be true!"

Shuugo was shocked. _He's been…called a "curse"…before?_

_"I grew up hearing a lot of the words you said to me…"_

Shuugo shivered, but not from the air conditioning. _His own parents…no wonder why he got so angry with me. They're words he constantly heard, but couldn't do anything about them when it came from adults._

Shun looked over quizzically when Shuugo stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To ask him what happened on the stairs," Shuugo replied.

"But mom and dad are with him, now. Didn't the nurse lady tell you to wait? Even I was told to wait…"

"I don't care." Shuugo nearly ran to the door. _Now I understand some of what Haruna feels. When he had Ren make that promise, and acted so protective of Abe…he knew, didn't he. If it was him that heard what Shun said…he'd do the same thing as I'm doing._

Though, knowing the guy's reputation and being near him for a morning, he would probably either hit the kid, or have stormed out to prevent himself from hitting the kid for saying those sorts of things about Takaya.

* * *

><p>Shuugo slowed to a stop at the door, but before he could open it, parents visiting or not, he heard raised voices from within. The first was male voice, and it shocked him to the core.<p>

"…good for nothing monster! And what were you even doing with a knife, huh? Planning on finishing the job with Shun? Or was that meant for one of us? You're disgusting! We give you food and clothing, and this is how you repay us! By running up a hospital bill?"

The next voice was female.

"Imagine our surprise when we come home and find the message on the machine saying you were in the hospital. Then, to find out _why_…were you trying to become a ghost to give us your curse? To haunt us?"

A pause…Shuugo guessed that the boy had responded, because the woman practically shrieked.

"Don't you dare say otherwise, you freaky child! You…all you do is cause harm to people! Coming home covered in the indications of a fight…and then pushing Shun down the stairs…don't say you didn't! You were the only one there, you lying little shit!"

Shuugo's eyes were wide. _No way…I must be dreaming all of this. There's no way parents would actually say things like that to their kid._

The male voice was back.

"I should have pushed you down the other set of stairs! If you hadn't run…I'm not afraid of your damn curse, you know. You're just a no good monster! I'm tougher than monsters. We'd be better off without one like you! I've told you that over and over again, and you still had the gall to insist that you're not some sort of spawn of Satan? Ha!"

The woman was next.

"You should have died! It would have been better…Takashi is right! We would have been better off…he wouldn't let your ghost haunt us even if you tried!"

Shuugo trembled. _Do I get a nurse? But…I can't just leave while they're shouting things like that. What if they try to kill him? I can't go up against adults…I'm not a fighter, but…they're saying such horrible things._

In his heart, he didn't believe that Abe had pushed Shun down the stairs. _Maybe he just tripped or lost his footing, and accidentally collided with him. Shun said he felt a 'bump', not a 'push'…_

He had more pressing things to worry about right now, however.

"…cursed freak who can't do anything right, tainting our house. You put Shun-chan in danger! First you run away and cause us problems, then taint Shun-chan, and now trying to place a further curse upon us? Don't you think you've caused us enough misery!"

Shuugo gritted his teeth. _That woman…is actually **crying**?_

"You little bastard, making my wife cry…!"

That did it.

Consequences be damned, Shuugo twisted the handle and all but slammed open the door. If he made noises enough for the nurses to hear, all the better.

The woman and the man were at the foot of Takaya's bed, obviously not wanting to get any closer. The woman with black hair was, indeed, in tears. The heavyset man with buzzed hair had his arms crossed and a dark look on his face.

Shuugo didn't care, however. His gaze was focused on Takaya, who was seated on the bed, staring at his hands that clenched the sheets in them. Even from this distance, Shuugo thought he saw a tremor or two from the clenched hands. It could have been written off as an angry tremble, but after hearing what he did…Shuugo knew better.

"Takaya isn't a curse!" Shuugo shouted. He had never talked back to adults before, but in this case, he would make an exception. _They're not adults. They're demons for doing this to their own son._

He didn't even realize that he had used the first name of the boy that had been like his nemesis for years, and he didn't even care.

Both adults were shocked, and Takaya looked up.

At first glance, there didn't seem to be any emotion on Takaya's face…_his mask, again_…but when their eyes met briefly, Shuugo could see the turmoil and pain that Takaya wouldn't let show.

That just furthered Shuugo's anger. "You can't even call yourselves his 'parents', and you may be adults, but even a kid like me can see that you're wrong!"

"This doesn't concern you," the man said gruffly. "Whatever you overheard, forget it."

"How can I forget hearing something like that?" Shuugo interrupted. "You know, I once said that he plagued the classroom…but I didn't actually _mean_ it. I was really just angry because I thought he didn't get punished for the fights he got into. But I'm just a kid! I'm allowed to make such mistakes, even if that one shouldn't have been said aloud! You're _adults_! You should know better! You should know how hurtful words can be! I just realized it recently…but you…"

Shuugo shook his head in disbelief. "Takaya always stands up for other kids. I only saw him in a bad light _because_ that's what I wanted to see, because I was jealous! He saved my best friend from bullies…and he never throws the first punch. He had a chance to beat the crap out of me twice, but didn't. He doesn't go around starting anything, or getting into fights because he wants to!"

The woman looked shocked, though that was probably because there was an unknown kid shouting at them.

The man looked anything but amused. "Get out of here, kid, before I call a nurse."

"Go ahead! Call one! I'll tell them everything I heard when I was standing outside that door! Every nasty word you said to him! Takaya's my _friend_!" He hadn't even realized he said it until he did.

Even Takaya started a bit, though he didn't lift his head, but that was mostly because he was fighting against tears. It was a mix of the pain from his parents, and the awe that someone that had just recently seen his true self actually liked him.

"Takaya didn't push his brother down the stairs. Maybe he tripped, or someone pushed _him_. From what I heard, there were people on that floor that day. Teachers cleaning up, students finishing cleaning duty, and a couple in detention."

"Don't meddle in things that don't concern you," the man stated. "Your 'friend'? He's probably just using you."

Shuugo glared. "That would be impossible." _Because we just became friends today, you bastard._ "I'll scour the school and get information…you can bet on it that I'm going to find out what _really_ happened yesterday on the stairwell. What happened to 'innocent until proven guilty'? What happened to seeing the good in people? What happened to you being _adults_?"

He was on a roll, and he wouldn't even let the intimidating man interrupt him. "You just go and blame Takaya for every bad thing that happens in your life! I bet you blame him if you miss your bus, or if there's traffic on the way to work!"

By the way Takaya flinched, Shuugo figured he hit the nail on the head.

Shuugo clenched his hands into fists. "Curses don't exist in this day and age! Takaya is _human_! Humans don't have the ability to curse people! Instead of thinking something that even a kid wouldn't be stupid enough to think…"

Yes, he had been stupid for even thinking for a moment that Takaya had been the plague of their class, and he would admit it.

"…what about thinking that it's not his fault? Did you ever even stop to consider that maybe _he_ was being picked on at school? That he came home looking like he had been in fights trying to stand up for himself, or his classmates, because of bullies? Just to tell you, the bullies at our school like to hit first and ask questions later. There's even this nasty group that likes to provoke Takaya and try to beat up my best friend. Have you ever even talked to Takaya? Tried to get _his_ side of the story?"

Shuugo was angrier than he had been that day he confronted Takaya in the classroom, and he didn't care that his opponents were adults. _No, not adults…these demons aren't adults._

"What sort of parents…or even adults…tells a kid, especially their kid…to go _die_? You people are the worst!" Shuugo concluded.

At that, the man's expression darkened.

The woman laughed nervously. "Wh-what…? Die? You must have been hearing things!"

"The hell I was!" Shuugo didn't often swear or curse, but he would make an exception this time. "The both of you said it. Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?"

The man uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Shuugo. "You're quite a meddlesome kid, you know that? What you heard doesn't leave this room."

Shuugo felt a trickle of sweat roll down his neck, but wouldn't show his fear to this gorilla of a man. "No. In fact, maybe I should tell the police."

Takaya's head snapped up, an unreadable expression on his face, though there was some panic in his expression. The panic, though, was because his father had started towards Shuugo, who wouldn't be able to defend himself against the man.

"They won't believe you." The man stepped closer.

"Sure they will. I know an adult that will back me up on it." _Ren's mother has been talking to the police frequently since we found Takaya last night. I'm not stupid…it has to be about this. Haruna might have known something…they were talking in the hallway before lunch, then the two of them went right to the police station after eating. That's not coincidence._

"I think you're just bluffing."

Shuugo didn't realize how close the man had gotten until he realized he was practically in the shadow of the man's gut. His own glare had dropped slightly as fear started to trickle in, and he was suddenly aware of his instincts telling him to _run the hell away_.

However, he remained standing there. Partly because his legs wouldn't move, and partly because he couldn't leave Takaya alone with these people.

That left him between a rock and a hard place, and Shuugo suddenly realized that the man could easily snap his neck if he wanted and maybe even say that Takaya had done it, or just dispose of his body somewhere.

Shuugo saw the man's clenched fist, and realized that his imagination might not be as carried away as he thought. _I'm screwed…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. I'd Do It Again

Still own nothing~! Still having my italics brutally un-italicized by ff.n, too. .

Warnings for this chapter:

Physical violence.

A note, cause someone mentioned it…in a previous chapter, I wrote in a bed with straps for Takaya. I did a lot of research before I wrote the hospital scenes, but in the end, short of calling up a hospital and asking, I couldn't come up with much of any information on how suicide patients are treated by the hospital staff (most of what I came up with were comparisons on how the staff treats suicide patients from twenty years ago to today). Figuring out how they do it in Japan is even more difficult.

I know people that have attempted suicide, but I refuse to ask them because it's something painful. I'd rather have an unknown and possibly incorrect fact in a fanfiction than bring up something nasty in someone's past. So, that chapter is staying as-is, straps and all.

Onwards!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: I'd Do It Again<span>

_I'm screwed._

That was all Shuugo could think as he felt his back hit the wall. When had he moved away from the doorway? He didn't even remember.

Could it have been when Abe-senior was walking towards him? Had the man been forcing him to take steps back away from his only escape? Is that why Takaya had kept looking at him?

_He was trying to warn me_…Shuugo's heart was beating a mile a minute as he stared up at what was quite possibly his doom. His mouth was dry, and his hands clenched to try and stop their trembling.

"Takashi…" the woman said in a warning tone.

"He heard something he shouldn't have, Misae. And if he really does have an adult backing him up…that could be troublesome."

"What are you going to do?" Shuugo was scared, but still talking. "You can't hurt me…they know I'm here…"

"Who does? We requested no visitors while we were seeing him." The man, Takashi, smirked nastily. "The fact that you're here means that you snuck in. Nobody knows you're here."

In one fell swoop, Shuugo suddenly felt the air being smothered from him. His back slammed into the wall , and it took him a moment to realize that the man had a beefy hand wrapped around his neck. _He's…choking me…he's really a psycho! I'm gonna die…!_

"Let him go!"

Shuugo cracked an eye open as he gasped for air around the crushing pain.

Takaya had ripped the IV out of his arm and ran over, and was now attempting to pull Takashi's hand off.

Takashi narrowed his eyes and lifted his other hand.

Shuugo tried to shout a warning, but it just came out in a pained croak as spots began to dance in front of his vision.

With a crack, Takaya was smacked off, and hit the ground.

That didn't deter him, however, and after a cringe, Takaya surged back to his feet, grabbed the arm that Takashi was using to hold Shuugo, and bit down as hard as he could.

Even _he_ knew he was no match against his father in a fight; the man had size and weight over him, after all. However, he had bit and scratched when he used to be ganged up on, and occasionally, it would make someone let go of him.

Takashi cursed and, sure enough, let go of Shuugo in pain.

Shuugo coughed as he slumped to the ground, attempting to get air back into his lungs, when someone grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet.

"Come on!" Takaya urged as he pulled the boy out of the room moments before his father made another lunge for them.

Shuugo managed to get his legs to work, but it was difficult after nearly being choked. Still, after a few moments of running down the hall, some strength was returning to him.

After a couple failed attempts at talking, Shuugo finally managed it. "Where are we going?"

"No idea," Takaya responded.

"We have to get to the reception desk…there are doctors and nurses that frequent there. We'll be safe," Shuugo said as he remembered all the activity in the afternoon.

Takaya nodded. He was tired, but knew that his father wouldn't give up the chase so easily. _If he figured out to go down to reception, then father must have figured it out, as well. He'll try to head us off._ "What floor are we on?"

"First. Well, actually, it's the second floor…first floor of rooms, though."

"Guess they put their suicide-watchees on that floor since they can't throw themselves out the window to fall to their deaths, then…" Takaya muttered.

Shuugo couldn't help but grin at the sarcastic humor, which was actually nice to hear in light of their situation.

"Do you know the way?"

"Yea, but I always took the elevator."

"There have to be stairs near an elevator…we'll go down them. It'll take too long on the elevator…he'll head us off." Takaya cringed as his legs felt slightly heavy, but he knew that his old man would be trying to do what he said instead of pursuing them, so staying behind to act as bait wouldn't work.

He had to get Shuugo out…it was his fault that this was happening.

Takaya gritted his teeth and ploughed ahead as Shuugo took the lead. _My fault, again. He was trying to help me, and was nearly killed…_

Shuugo cursed and muttered something, then paused to kick off the hospital slippers.

It was only a short reprieve, but Takaya took that moment to suck in air as he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. _I've run far before…why am I so out of breath from just running a short distance?_

"The elevator is here…darn slippers were making it hard to run in…so the stairs should be around here, too, then…" Shuugo panted as he looked for any indication of stairs.

Takaya, too, looked, and it didn't take the two long to find them. _We're at the end of the hall…there's probably another elevator and set of stairs at the other end. Right now, we have the advantage since this route was shorter, but we're going to lose that advantage soon enough._

Shuugo pushed open the door, and the two went through.

Takaya's vision blurred a moment as they started down the stairs, which went to a small platform, then turned to the final set that would take them to the base level.

When they finally reached the landing and turned for the other set of stairs, Takaya's vision spun, and he stumbled and grasped at the wall with one hand while he rubbed at his eyes with the other.

Shuugo paused and turned around from the top couple steps. "What's wrong?"

"…not sure. Everything just suddenly got blurry…" Takaya gasped, his face ashen, as he tried to stay on his feet. His vision was fuzzy, and his body felt weak and heavy, and didn't quite move the way he wanted to. He gritted his teeth and attempted a couple steps, but nearly collapsed, instead.

Shuugo raced up and steadied him. _Was it because he was hurt?_ He pulled one of Takaya's arms over his shoulders and gripped the boy's wrist, then put his other arm around Takaya's lower back. "Come on."

"You should go…" Takaya grunted.

"I don't leave people behind to get murdered by their parents. We're going." Shuugo started to help the other down the stairs. It was difficult, since the railing only had half of Takaya's weight while he had the other. Takaya wasn't very broad, and certainly wasn't fat, but he had muscle on him, which added much more to his weight.

Though the second set of stairs was shorter, it was almost a painstaking process as both boys attempted to go as fast as they could.

When they reached the door, Shuugo pushed it open with his foot, and stumbled to help Takaya through.

Takaya tried to get his feet to move properly, but they were being stubborn, and trembled under his own weight. _Is it because I still haven't recovered from the blood loss?_

The two were about to turn the corner that would lead to the more populated reception room, when their path was blocked by a huge shadow.

Shuugo gulped as he recognized it to be Takaya's father.

Takaya cursed under his breath. _Damn…he managed to get ahead of us._

"Going somewhere, boys?" it was a wonder nobody stopped Takashi to ask if he was alright, what with that dark, dangerous look on his face.

Shuugo took a step back, and both boys tumbled to the ground since Shuugo's legs were shaking out of fear, and Takaya's out of weakness.

"Looks like that's the end of that…" Takashi stepped into hallway. If any nurses passed behind him, they probably wouldn't see the two boys beyond the man's girth, both figured.

Shuugo trembled. _He's going to kill us…_ He blinked when something went in between him and the man, and he realized it was Takaya.

Takaya wanted nothing but to collapse on the ground, but he was at least able to get his body to move protectively in front of Shuugo. "Ka…Shuugo…" Takaya knew better than to use the boy's family name in front of his murderous looking father. "Go back up and hit the call nurse button…barricade yourself in the room if you have to."

"What?" Shuugo exclaimed as the man came closer to them.

Takaya struggled to get to his feet. "I'll…hold him off…"

"No way!" Shuugo caught the other when Takaya collapsed in a failed attempt to get to a standing position. "I already told you, I don't leave people behind! Especially friends!"

"Please!" Takaya's voice had raised, then came out hoarse as he squeezed his eyes shut from emotion. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me!"

"Takaya…" Shuugo mumbled, then shook his head and moved between Takaya and the giant. "It's not because of you…it's for you. We're friends…this is what friends do for each other!"

Takaya was almost glad that Shuugo was in front of him, because he couldn't stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks.

"Cute. But, the two of you are going to stand up, and go back to the room. Then, we'll…" Takashi started, but was cut off as the door to the stairs opened.

"And then you'll _what_?"

The boys looked behind them in surprise.

A nurse and a doctor stood there, and both could see a shadow of two figures in the stairwell behind them.

The nurse crossed her arms. "Just what exactly is going on, here?"

Takashi's dangerous look dropped as if it had never been there, and a smile wormed its way onto his face. "Oh, I was just getting my son back to his room, that's all. He's a patient, here…"

"You were trying to kill him, you liar!" Takaya didn't feel he had much strength, but he at least had strength enough for that.

"Why would I do that?" Takashi looked at the other two adults. "He suddenly pulled the IV line out and took off with the other boy…he must be slightly delusional from the dizziness."

Takaya trembled. _Surrounded by adults…of course, they're going to believe him. When my old man and that bitch that used to call herself my 'mother' really want to, they can act quite well._

Shuugo had a dark look on his face as he held onto Takaya's arm protectively. "That man is lying. He said really nasty things to Takaya, and when I told him to stop, he tried to strangle me!" If he was going to be killed, he figured he might as well die after giving the truth. That way, when the man did kill him and he disappeared, the nurse and doctor there would remember his words, and hopefully say something to the police.

"What nasty things?" the doctor inquired.

Takashi tried to interrupt. "The boy is lying. He just wants to get out of trouble…"

"I'm not! You and your wife were telling him that he should have died!" Shuugo glanced back at where the doctor and nurse stood, not quite trusting Takashi enough to turn his body completely to face them. "It's the truth! That man really said that!"

Takashi shook his head. "You must have heard wrong since you were on the other side of the door at that time…"

"My hearing is perfect!" Shuugo was getting desperate. It appeared as if Takaya had given up already, and he didn't blame the boy. It looked like a dismal situation, after all. Even Shuugo had pretty much accepted that this was the end; he just wanted someone to know what happened so that when he wound up strangled to death, Takashi would fall under question in the least.

The doctor had walked over to stand behind the boys. The nurse stayed closer to the stairwell, and if Shuugo and Takaya had glanced behind them again, they would have definitely been able to identify the earlier shadows from the stairwell as being two security guards.

Shuugo all but held Takaya to him protectively.

Takaya was only half conscious, though the break from running was at least allowing him to get his breath back.

The doctor stared at Shuugo, or, more specifically, Shuugo's neck. Then, he turned to the nurse and said something to her about calling in a code across her pager.

The nurse looked surprised at the order, but nodded and did as instructed, giving the code and their location.

Shuugo gulped. _We're doomed._ He turned to the weakened boy, and whispered, "I'm sorry. We were really close…"

Takaya finally seemed to come to life a bit, though his eyes were still lidded from exhaustion, and shook his head slowly. "No…I'm the one that should apologize. You got involved…"

"I got _myself_ involved…and I don't regret it. I'd do it again."

Takaya chuckled weakly. "You're a lot like Motoki."

"Yea? I noticed some similarities between the three of us, only I don't have evil parents."

Perhaps they were joking around because they were nervous, or perhaps it was some attempt to thank the other for trying to help them in what could be their final moments before they were left alone with the deadly man once more.

However, none of their dismal thoughts came to fruition. The doctor spoke to Takashi about mundane things and how Takaya should be resting while the boys were carrying on their own conversation, so nobody realized what was going on until another male voice spoke up behind Takashi.

"Abe Takashi?"

The man turned around, surprised to see two men in uniform standing there, and not hospital uniform, either, but security uniforms. "Yes?"

"Please come with us…we have some questions we want to ask you about the incident that just occurred," the man on the right spoke evenly.

"Incident?" Takashi frowned.

The one on the left gestured beyond them to the boys. "Yes. It's just standard procedure…we just need to know what happened, that's all. This isn't the place for a story. Don't worry…your son will be returned to his room."

Shuugo could feel Takaya shudder, though he had shivered around the same time, too. Sure, it meant he would probably be safe, but what about Takaya?

The doctor's hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump.

Shuugo opened his mouth, but the doctor held up his other hand in a gesture for silence, and winked at the boys.

Shuugo and Takaya blinked in confusion.

"Well, alright." Takashi had finally agreed to go with the security. When he turned back around, the doctor was standing once again and the boys looked as confused as ever. The man gave them a nod. "We'll talk later."

The two security guards then had Takashi follow them, and were all soon out of sight.

"Don't worry," the doctor was finally able to verbally reassure the boys. "You two aren't in trouble, and he won't be allowed anywhere near that room again, or either of you."

"I don't understand," Shuugo voice what was on the minds of both boys, particularly as he saw two more guards emerge from the stairwell and the nurse walk away after saying she would get a wheelchair.

"What…?" Takaya questioned.

The doctor smiled at the confused boys. "Even if there wasn't the cameras, once I came down the stairs and saw the situation…plus, I saw the mark on your neck, young man."

Shuugo let go of Takaya with one hand to finger where Takashi's hand had closed around his throat. _There's a mark?_

Takaya nodded when Shuugo looked at him. "It's red." Then, he looked back at the doctor in confusion. "Wait, cameras?"

The nurse returned then with a wheelchair, and started to help Takaya into it. "We have cameras throughout the building for security purposes for our patients. Typically, someone is watching, but that person had to put in a call since a young child got lost, and the other person…well…"

"Will be looking for a new job in a couple minutes," the doctor muttered.

Takaya leaned back in the chair, trembling from the exertion and the release of adrenaline. _We'll be safe, then…_

Shuugo stood up, but slumped against the wall in relief. "Thank God…"

The two looked at each other, then chuckled in a release of nervous tension. The security guards from the stairwell had long since left when they saw there was no problems getting Takashi to go with the others.

Shuugo then blinked. "So…they were so late in responding because some moron wasn't doing his job?"

The nurse nodded sheepishly, and the doctor mumbled something about praying nobody sued. Sure, one of the guards did his job, and was the one to alert them, but that other one…

"I wanna hit the no-good slacker," Shuugo groused, which just caused Takaya to chuckle again since he agreed whole-heartedly. "Should we tell Haruna-san?"

"I don't want to see my friend go to prison for attempted murder."

"Ah…good point. We'll leave that bit out, then…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	14. You're Welcome

Nothing (disclaimers or how ff.n keeps messing with my italics) has changed since the first time I put it at the top.

Warnings for this chapter:

None.

A note: I tried to find information on what happens in a situation where only one out of two (or more) children are being abused, but came up empty handed. Most cases that are available to the public are situations where only one child or all children were involved. The only references I had were "A Child Called 'It'" and "The Lost Boy", where only the abused boy was removed from his home. Thus, I left it kind of open with Shun's situation (no final decision yet).

As for the part about finding out who donated the blood…I came back with mixed information on that, so I just went with a version that was more for the story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: You're Welcome<span>

When Naoe, Ren, and Motoki returned to the hospital, they were shocked to learn of what had happened not even an hour before. Takashi Abe had been arrested on the charge of attempted murder and possible child abuse even before they had returned. Misae Abe, meanwhile, was being questioned by a psychologist team. Shun would be turned over to the family of one of his good friends for the time being, but for now, was also with a counselor to address some of the issues that came up during Shuugo's report of the incident and what the tape had revealed.

Even Naoe had been shocked and worried when she heard about it, and she had a difficult time keeping both Ren and Motoki from rushing to Takaya's room.

So, when they finally were able to get there, they were slightly surprised at the peaceful scene.

Takaya was asleep, the IV once again hooked up to his arm, and actually looked more peaceful than Motoki had ever seen him before.

Shuugo sat at the other end of the bed and leaned against the footboard with a pillow in between so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. He appeared to be lightly dozing, but was still woken up by the door opening. Apparently, he had been keeping watch over Takaya after the stressful incident.

At the gesture for silence, the three that entered the room nodded, and quietly went over.

Motoki pulled up a stool on one side, while Ren and Naoe took the other after putting some of the books they had brought for Takaya down on the nightstand.

Of course, Naoe walked over to Shuugo after placing her stool so it would be next to Ren's and inspected the red mark on Shuugo's neck. "Are you alright?"

Shuugo nodded. "Yea."

Ren's eyes were wide as he stared. "But…your…neck…"

Shuugo waved it off. "Barely even bothers me." That was a bit of a lie, but it certainly wasn't too bad or life threatening. "They gave me something for the pain."

Motoki shook his head in amazement. "And here I thought that I would be the only one dumb enough to try some'n like that…"

Shuugo flushed a bit. "W-well…when I heard what they were saying, I couldn't very well just leave him alone."

Motoki grinned. "Glad ya didn't." He looked down at his sleeping friend. _Taka looks really pale. I heard the doctors say it was because he was running around after losing so much blood._

Naoe, convinced that Shuugo was fine, finally took a seat. Like Motoki, she sat closer to the head of the bed. She wanted to reach out and touch Takaya, but didn't know if she quite was in the position yet to do so. After what happened in the hospital earlier, she would be very busy the next couple of days.

Takaya was scheduled to be in the hospital at least a week so they could monitor his progress and mental state, though they might hold him longer than that since his was a special case.

While she was thinking, the boys were talking.

"Was it…scary?" Ren was asking Shuugo.

"Naw." Shuugo shook his head. _It was freaking terrifying._ "Plus, I really didn't do much. Just barged in and started to mouth off to some psycho-adults. I went to help him, and it turned the other way around. Takaya saved _me_."

Ren blinked, then smiled. _Shuu-chan called him "Takaya". Even until this afternoon, he was still calling him "Abe"._

Motoki chuckled. "That's Taka for ya. But, I'm really grateful ya did someth'n. They pulled Mihashi-san aside ta talk to her after we all heard the basics…I'm sure there was much more than what they told us. Taka was in a lot of danger, and you saved him. Thanks."

Shuugo blushed. "Don't thank me…like I said, I really didn't do much."

"Ya did enough, from what I heard. More than enough. I'm sure Taka was happy, too."

"Yea…he thanked me…" Shuugo nodded slightly. _We talked a little before he fell asleep from exhaustion…it was a nice talk. He also made a request…I was surprised to hear it. He said he would thank her when he got out of the hospital, but wanted her to know, at least…_

Naoe looked at her son since the conversation seemed to be mostly over. "Ren-chan…I'm going to be very busy the next few days. I'm taking time off of work to take some special classes for what I told you about earlier."

Ren nodded. "I remember."

Naoe smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Good. You're welcome to play at Shuu-chan's house…I spoke with his mother to confirm it…or come visit Takaya in the hospital. Alright?"

Ren smiled. "Yea!" _It's for Takaya-kun, after all. I'm excited…I hope it works. From the sound of it, it will, but mom doesn't want to say anything until it's for certain._

"Good." Naoe smiled back at her son.

Motoki grinned as well, since he caught the secretive smiles going around and knew what they were about.

"Hey…am I going to get to learn why everyone is smiling so creepily for?" Shuugo raised an eyebrow.

Motoki snickered. "Should we tell him? I dunno…"

Naoe also pretended to consider it. "It _is_ a fairly big secret…"

Ren crossed his arms and nodded, though his face gave away that they were doing it to tease Shuugo.

Shuugo rolled his eyes. "If you're going to plot or try to tease me, make sure not to include Ren. His face is an open book, you know."

Naoe sighed. "That's right…I forgot."

Ren pouted while Motoki snickered.

Naoe then smiled and leaned over to whisper to Shuugo. "Well, you see…"

Shuugo's eyes widened in surprise, and he grinned as he listened. _Good._

* * *

><p>Takaya was never alone when he woke up, and it had nothing to do with his attempt at suicide that had almost been a week ago. He would be staying in the hospital for a month, which was longer than expected, but didn't mind since it meant that was one less day he would have to spend at home.<p>

Sometimes, Ren and Shuugo would even ride their bikes over with Motoki during lunch break at school to visit him. Of course, they would always come after school every day. Motoki always came in the morning, as well, and probably would have skipped school to stay with him a couple times if it weren't for the doctors.

Shuugo had come back after school and gave him a thumbs up; he had said something to the woman like he had promised.

"Hey, Taka!" Motoki jumped onto the bed with a grin. "How're ya feel'n today?"

"Must you jump on the bed?" Takaya grumbled as he put his books aside. Shuugo and Ren brought him his missed class work so he had something to do besides re-read the fiction novels that Naoe had brought him the day his father tried to kill him and Shuugo.

As if in answer to his question, Ren jumped onto the bed as well.

"Good…afternoon, Takaya-kun!" Ren chirped.

Motoki and Shuugo laughed as Takaya grumbled something under his breath.

"Please tell me you aren't going to jump on the bed, too…" Takaya glanced at the third boy.

"Nah…" Shuugo grinned, then winked. "…not enough room!"

Takaya rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile on his face as Motoki and Ren nearly fell off the bed, laughing.

"How are things with your folks?" Takaya asked Motoki while Shuugo grabbed a stool to sit on.

"Much better. They're actually moving apart…mom and I are moving out at the end of the week, so I might not be able to come visit ya. Ren and Shuu said they would, though!"

Shuugo crossed his arms. "…stop calling me that."

Motoki just gave him a cheeky grin, then turned to Takaya. "Dun worry…it's still in the Nishiura area. Mom said I could still go there, and to the Junior High. Will be a small commute, but we promised each other we'd go together, so mom's fine with it."

Takaya smiled in relief that he wouldn't be separated from Motoki. "Good."

"Oki-sensei said she would come and visit," Shuugo told Takaya, "So, think of what you're going to say."

Takaya nodded in understanding.

Shuugo then grinned. "And, I was finally able to do something for a change."

"Hah?" Takaya blinked.

Ren had an eager look on his face, and Motoki grinned, apparently let in on the secret as well.

Shuugo beamed. "Well, I checked into the incident on the stairs. Asked around…Ren helped, too."

"They didn't tell me 'bout it till they had it finished," Motoki said to Takaya with a huge pout. "Aren't they mean?"

Takaya snorted on a laugh.

Shuugo continued after he gave Motoki a playful smack upside the head. "So, we found out what _really_ happened. It was Hatake."

"Why am I not surprised…?" Takaya mused.

Shuugo nodded. "Apparently, the louse made an excuse to go use the toilet just after you left the room that day. There was no evidence that it was him, since he sort of hit and ran, but when I heard he left the room, and it was only him and Hiiragi there that day with a couple teachers…someone would have seen someone as big as a teacher running off, but not a student."

"No evidence, though, huh…?" Takaya sighed.

Silence.

Takaya looked up to see grins on the faces of Shuugo and Motoki. Even Ren looked a bit smug. "Alright, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well, yea, there was no evidence, but…when Ren and I figured out it was Hatake, we told Motoki about it." Shuugo grinned even wider.

"I…don't usually like…violence, but…" Ren fidgeted.

Motoki snickered. "I made that bastard squeal like the little pig he is."

Takaya chuckled.

Shuugo's smile widened. "Yep! I think Hatake actually peed himself! No joke! Motoki put him in his place, then dragged him to the principal's office and made him admit the deed."

"Wasn't just me at that point, though," Motoki admitted. "Ren went and got that teacher of yours, since I couldn't exactly smack the bastard around in fronta the principal."

"Oki-sensei was…_really_ angry," Ren added with wide eyes as he remembered it.

Shuugo pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged on the stool. "It's always the quiet ones. Even a quiet teacher can be quite scary. Hatake is looking at some fierce charges. He's a minor, though, so it won't be jail time, but he at least got expelled and is looking at either time in a detention center or community service."

"Hiiragi-kun and…Yoshi-kun…don't know what to do…without him." Ren giggled almost gleefully.

Takaya shook his head in awe. "Wow…"

"Yea. No more Hatake." Shuugo stretched. "He probably won't be allowed into Nishiura Junior High, either. Pushing someone down the stairs can be deadly, so when I say he's facing fierce charges, I _mean_ it. Possible criminal charges."

"And my old man?" Takaya inquired.

Shuugo would have leaned back if the stool had a backboard. "Since there were witnesses and cameras…"

"He's screwed!" Motoki sounded happy about that. "He'll totally be go'n to jail. If he's convicted, and I'm sure he will be…it'll be for life cause it's attempted murder on two minors."

Takaya let out a breath in relief. "What about Shun?"

"He's bunk'n with a friend, I heard, while his mom's in therapy." Motoki shrugged. "I dunno if they're gonna release him back inta her custody or find a foster home for him, or find relatives."

"Relatives…" Takaya mumbled. _I wonder if they'll put me with relatives. I can't say I've met much of my relatives, but the ones I have met…I didn't like them. Or even worse, release me back with that bitch…_

"No worries. In the least, they aren't going to send you back to that house," Motoki noticed Takaya's expression. He then smiled. "Anyway, there's been someone wait'n ta see ya."

"Eh?"

The door opened, and Takaya was surprised to see Kumiko Oki walk through.

Oki smiled at the boys. "Good afternoon." She had seen them going into the room, and decided to let them have a little time before she interrupted. She didn't know Motoki very well since he wasn't a student of hers, but she spotted him around Shuugo and Ren lately. _He must have seen me as he went into the room._

"Afternoon!" Shuugo and Ren responded. Takaya was still a little surprised, since he obviously didn't expect to see her so soon, and Motoki just gave a nod.

Oki noticed how the boys seemed to form a protective ring around Takaya, even though it was just her there, and couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad to see you, Abe-kun. I was worried, so I decided to come visit."

Takaya looked a little embarrassed, though the only one that knew completely why was Shuugo.

Motoki nudged his friend. "Say some'n, stud."

Takaya flushed even more and swatted at the other boy. " 'Toki!"

Shuugo chortled, and Ren muffled a laugh.

Oki smiled. _They're all laughing. Even Abe-kun…even after what happened, he's laughing. It's nice…_

"Why are…you crying, sensei?" Ren was the first to notice.

Oki wiped her eyes and shook her head, smile still there. "I'm just happy to see you all smiling and having a good time."

This time, all four boys blushed.

Takaya fiddled with the covers. _She was honestly worried. Even back when I left, she was truly concerned about me. It's…hard to believe. First, Mihashi-san, who often comes and just sits with me and asks questions when the guys are at school, and now…_

"Takaya."

Said boy looked over at Shuugo.

Shuugo nodded to him. "I thanked her for you, but I didn't tell her why. That's something _you_ have to do."

Ren and Motoki looked a bit puzzled.

Takaya took a deep breath, then let it out and looked at the teacher. "Ah…sensei?"

"Yes?" Oki smiled at him.

Takaya looked away uncomfortably, but it wasn't a bad sort. _I'm not sure how to say it…_

"Just be yourself," Shuugo spoke as if he could hear Takaya's thoughts.

Takaya gave him a grateful look, and felt Motoki take his hand. Sure, his best friend didn't know the situation, but he could still sense that Takaya was hesitating about something.

Even Ren had scooted closer slightly as if offering his support, as well.

It was so much that Takaya had to push back tears, as he once again felt that warmth that had been around him for the entire week. _The warmth of being cared for…I guess._

Oki just waited patiently, still with a smile.

"I…ah…asked the doctor," Takaya finally stammered out. "Because I know my blood type isn't common, so…I wanted to know who…" _…who I should thank for saving my life by donating blood, even if they didn't know it would be my life they saved._

Takaya mentally shook his head, then ploughed on as he looked up. "Thank you. It was because of the blood you donated that I didn't die. I'm…I'm glad."

Oki wiped her eyes and placed a hand gently on Takaya's head. "I donate every chance I get, because I know how rare my blood type is. I'm glad, too…that I was able to help, even in such a small, indirect way."

Takaya blushed and looked down. "It…wasn't small. Not to me…"

"Or us," Shuugo added with a smile. "Thank you, sensei!"

"Thank you!" Ren echoed.

Motoki beamed. "Thanks!"

Oki pulled her hand back, obviously touched by the sentiments. Again, she had to wipe her eyes from the tears of joy. "You're all very welcome."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	15. Welcome Home

Disclaimer hasn't changed!

Warnings for this chapter:

None!

Final chapter! Thank you to everyone who stuck through with this story! Hope you've all enjoyed it (and maybe learned something, too)!

I wrote this not just because I enjoy Oofuri, but also in hopes to raise awareness on the serious issues that children face during school years (Elementary/Primary, Secondary/Middle School and High School bullying), as well as other problems. I probably should have chosen a more popular anime to do it with, but being AU, I feel that anyone can read and enjoy it (and get the messages in it).

Again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Welcome Home<span>

Naoe Mihashi stood outside the hospital room that contained Takaya Abe and wondered how to break the news to the boy. She had visited often when the boys were still in school, sometimes bringing a book for Takaya to read since she found out that he loved reading.

She discovered a lot of things, though he was reluctant to speak at time. Due to the influence of adults in his life, Naoe didn't blame him for not trusting her completely.

Perhaps she would start off with just a basic conversation and lead into it?

Then again, conversation was sometimes difficult with Takaya; not that he intended it to be, he just wasn't sure around adults. He had been warming up to her and Oki, who also visited on occasion, as well as a particular doctor, but that was over the past couple weeks.

Naoe shook her head. _Now isn't the time for doubts! They put the paperwork through much earlier than normal due to the circumstances. Just go in!_

The woman knocked, then entered.

Takaya was sitting in bed, since it was mid-morning, and reading one of the books that she had brought the last time. When he saw who it was, he smiled shyly.

"Good morning, Takaya." Naoe closed the door behind her.

"Morning…" Takaya's voice held a hint of curiosity, since this was the first time she dropped the "-kun" from his name.

Naoe walked over and sat on a stool near the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," Takaya replied honestly as he set the book down. For some reason, the woman in the room got him to drop his guard. He heard she was the one that had called the ambulance when Ren found him, as well as performed some emergency first aid that could have very well helped to save his life.

She also had an air of warmth and love around her that made Takaya a little uncomfortable, since he had no idea how to respond to an adult with that sort of aura, or an adult that gave so much kindness.

With Motoki, and now Ren and Shuugo, it was easy to return it, since they were (mostly) around his age. He didn't must trust the kids in school, but Ren and Shuugo were also outcasts, so they all just clicked. Adults ranked even lower, but Naoe had managed to climb her way up to someone he didn't mind being left alone with in a room, even if there wasn't a camera.

Naoe chuckled. "I suppose so…there's a limit of what you can do in a hospital room. I've never had to be admitted to the hospital, myself, but I imagine it can't be too much fun."

Takaya shook his head. _Only fun is when everyone visits…I never thought I'd think like that, but it's true._

"I brought some rice balls with me if you'd like to join me for a snack. The food here can't be too great, either," Naoe said as she pulled out a wrapped item from her purse.

"Ah…if it's not too much trouble…" Takaya blushed.

Naoe giggled. "Honestly! It's the same every time I bring something! You _know_ it's not any trouble! I'm not the best cook in the world, but I can at least make rice balls!"

Takaya's blush increased as he mumbled a 'thank you' and accepted one. "I…think they're good…"

Naoe beamed. "I'm glad to hear it!" _I can't imagine what he did for meals at his house. He won't talk about it, not that I blame him, but according to Motoki, the two would often meet up and eat dinner together with Motoki's allowance or Takaya's odd-jobs._

The woman had to take a deep breath and let it out so as not to get angry. _A boy his age taking odd jobs because he doesn't get an allowance…it's unheard of! Some parents can't afford to give their kids an allowance, but the Abe family was very well off!_

"Is something wrong, Mihashi-san?" Takaya picked up on the woman's frown.

"Oh! Nothing, really…I was just thinking about something that led me to worrying about you," Naoe admitted. If it had been Ren or Shuugo that asked, she would have brushed it off with a "nothing". However, trust was important to Takaya, and she didn't want to lie to him.

"You don't have to worry about me…"

"Well, _someone_ has to, don't they?" Naoe huffed. "Honestly…you're just a child! Adults should take care of you. And besides…it's natural to worry about someone you care about."

Takaya nearly dropped his rice ball as he looked at her with wide eyes.

Naoe smiled softly. "Ren, Shuugo, and Motoki all care about you. I do, as well."

Takaya's hands trembled as he looked away. "I…it's not…I mean…"

Naoe smiled and placed a hand over his. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything."

Takaya looked at the hand that was over his. _It's warm…just like the presence around her. I don't feel angry or afraid around her…she's not like typical adults. Strange, but I thought I would never feel comfortable around an adult._

Naoe removed her hand, though the smile never left her face. "It's true that there are people in this world that like to hurt others for whatever sick reason they have, but there are also people in this world that will help others even if they don't know them."

"How come?" Takaya found himself inquiring after he finished his rice ball.

Naoe tried to keep the sorrow out of her smile at the question. "Some people just care about others; they have room in their hearts for other people. Even if they don't completely understand someone, or if they do, they try to help, anyway."

"But _why_?"

Naoe reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, then smiled at his blush. "No reason is needed. When our hearts are connected, we can achieve new heights, and form new bonds. We can laugh, cry, and enjoy peaceful scenes together. Whether it's in someone's darkest hour, or their brightest day, we can be there. We help each other, because we aren't very strong by ourselves. We make friends and band together because we make each other strong; because then, we can pick each other up."

The smile brightened on the woman's face. "That's what it means to care…that's what it means to be friends, to be a family. Even if it's someone we don't know, by helping them…even a simple gesture like holding the door for them, or smiling at them…if they were having a bad day, that small thing might just make it easier for them."

Naoe could feel Takaya trembling under her hand, and knew that nobody had ever said anything of this sort to him; that he was fighting emotions. Motoki had the aura of someone twice his age, but he was still just a child, himself.

"But…I'm…"

"Everyone that's visited here has helped you, correct? And, one way or another, you helped them at some point," Naoe interrupted softly. "Helping someone doesn't have to be anything that could be heroism. Even the smallest of gestures still makes a difference."

Takaya mumbled something.

"Hmm?"

"Like…your rice balls. I…look forward to them…"

Naoe smiled again and brushed his bangs back gently. "Yes. That's a gesture of love. We take and we give…we are hurt, and hurt others, though sometimes not intentionally. We experience pain and joy. Most importantly…we are capable of loving and helping one another. That's what it means to live…that's what it means to be human. Takaya, you're just as human as the rest of us, and everything I said proves it."

Takaya lost the battle with his tears, though he tried to hide them from the woman.

Naoe just shook her head and shifted over to sit on the bed. "I already said it, didn't I? We share pain and sorrow…the good and the bad."

"I said I wouldn't cry anymore…"

"There's nothing wrong with crying, Takaya. Male or female…tears are a way of showing emotion, and a way of letting out frustrations and pain. It's a lot healthier to cry than to hold it in, as a matter of fact."

One sob…then another. "I…"

Naoe embraced him gently. "It might be a while before you can admit it, but all of us think you're human, Takaya. And, just for the record, human beings don't have the power to curse others just by existing."

Takaya couldn't help but reach out and cling to the woman; to the warmth and light; to the adult that he, for whatever reason, discovered a foundation of trust in; to this adult that actually cared about him; to the adult that called him "human".

Naoe said nothing more as she held him, and just let him cry out bitter tears of old suffering, and emotional tears of relief and joy at hearing the words he had longed to hear. She knew that he really wanted to hear those words from his parents, no matter what names he called them, but sadly knew that would never happen.

Instead, she could repeat what her son and his friends said; she could believe in the words she heard as she grew up in a loving environment. She could also repeat and share those words with this boy that had been deprived such a basic, essential need:

The love of his family.

Despite the questions she would ask him about his favorite color, his favorite food, etc, she knew that what he really wanted was to just be loved and accepted; by his parents, by adults, and by his peers.

It was such a fundamental thing; such a simple, easy task for someone to give their love and care to another person, particularly to family, who were supposed to have strong bonds.

Simple, meaningful words such as "I love you" and "I'm proud of you", which all children deserved to hear no matter how old they grew, had been deprived from this boy for the majority of his life. If he heard them before he heard otherwise, he obviously was too young to remember.

Love, Naoe believed, wasn't something that just stopped. Once you really love someone, and once you really care about someone, it was for eternity. Even humans had their limits as to how much they could physically give.

People could only give so much to charity before they ran out of money they needed to survive, for example. However, there was no limit to how much love one person can give another, nor was there any limits to how many people can receive that love.

Naoe believed in that strongly, and hoped that she could give that to this child. It might not be the same as the parents whose blood flowed through his veins, or the woman that gave birth to him, but things like that really didn't matter in the grand scheme of life.

Love is eternal, and knows no bounds; there's no way something like blood or other prejudices could get in the way.

Naoe was suddenly aware that it was quiet in the room, and figured that Takaya had stopped crying long ago, but hadn't pulled out of the embrace.

Even Takaya didn't understand why he didn't feel uncomfortable, and why it felt so safe to be in this woman's arms.

"Say, Takaya…you heard I've been busy for the past month, correct?"

Takaya nodded into the woman's shirt.

Naoe smiled. "I've already told Ren, and he's excited…but I was taking some classes that was necessary for this application process I've been going through. Normally, it takes about ninety days to process, but due to the circumstances, they were able to give me my certification sooner. I just got mine today…this morning, actually."

Takaya was obviously puzzled, but didn't interrupt.

"I didn't want to say anything sooner in case I was denied, if it took longer, or if some other complication came up. My husband also knows, and has been extremely supportive even though he's currently in Hokkaido for his business. He agrees with me on everything I've spoken to you about…he's a lot like Ren, actually, minus the stutter."

Takaya smiled slightly.

"What I'm trying to say is…would you come live with us? With Ren, with my husband Reiichi, and with me?"

Takaya's eyes widened, and he pulled back to look up into the woman's face. Nothing but concern and sincerity showed, as well as something he had only seen on the faces of other parents when they looked at their kids. He never knew what that emotion was, and if he had grown up normally, he would have known it was love.

Naoe smiled. "It was quite a hassle, getting certification to be a foster parent. However, as soon as Motoki said something about parents the first day you were in the hospital, I knew something was wrong. After an investigation…well, a lot of things were discovered. I have the certification, and Reiichi is in full agreement with the decision. He's actually very excited about it, and wishes he could be here to meet you."

Takaya's jaw nearly dropped. _This woman…really means it…_

Naoe giggled. "He can be such a busy man when he gets passionate about something!" Her expression softened as she took in the shocked expression Takaya had. "I know it's sudden, and you're still recovering on multiple levels, but…that's okay. You don't have to agree, but the offer is…"

"I'll go…" Takaya gripped her shirt as a lump formed in his throat and his eyes burned, and his body trembled. "I'll go…please…I…I…"

Naoe smiled softly and embraced him again. "I understand. I'm sure you'll get the same greeting from Ren when he hears…he might even jump and hug you, just to warn, and my husband will be returning from his trip in a few days and will also have the same words…but, Takaya?"

The boy could only sniffle and make a small sound in response.

Naoe closed her eyes and held him so his head rested under her chin. "Welcome home."

Despite the tears, Takaya had a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms, slowly at first, but then with more confidence, back around the woman. Her warmth practically flowed into him, and it just felt so _right_ to be there in her arms. He thought he would be uncomfortable being loved, but it was actually surprisingly a simple thing, and it felt wonderful and welcoming, as if it had been there all along.

Suddenly, right there, and right then, he felt it, and he knew…

_…I'm home._

**END**


End file.
